


Mis Historia Entre Tus Dedos

by Jostin217



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, G!P, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jostin217/pseuds/Jostin217
Summary: Dos grandes amores se conectan a través del tiempo y sus personajes. Siempre hay oportunidades para el verdadero amor. Faberry y Swan Queen. G!P Emma. Historia en universo alterno. Storybrooke y Lima se unen en una historia de amor.





	1. Tú y Yo

A sus 16 años Emma Swan estaba segura de haber encontrado el amor de su vida, Regina Mills, la mujer perfecta para ella

Hola Gina- dice Emma con una gran sonrisa, se acerca a su novia y le da un beso en el cuello

Emma nos pueden ver- dice Regina aunque no se queja

Gina sólo estamos tú y yo- dice Emma y la besa en los labios

Recuerda que tenemos que ser más prudentes- dice Regina contra sus labios- tú sabes lo que podría pasar si mi mamá se entera

Sólo son dos años más, tú te gradúas este año, yo el próximo y pronto vamos a estar juntas, sin temor a nadie ni a nada- dice Emma pues el mayor obstáculo en su relación con Regina era Cora Mills y su mente cerrada

Ya falta poco- dice Regina y le devuelve le beso

¿Nos vemos está noche?- pregunta Emma

Amor, no sé si pueda- dice Regina haciendo puchero

No soporto pasar tanto tiempo separada de ti- dice Emma- y en el colegio fingir que te odio cuando eres la persona que más amo en el mundo

Pronto vamos a ser sólo tú y yo en nuestro nidito de amor- dice Regina- yo sé que las cosas van a cambiar, con el tiempo mi mamá nos va a aceptar y entenderá que tú eres la única persona que me hace feliz

Después de todo lo que ha hecho tu madre, aun tienes mucha fe en ella- dice Emma

Es mi madre, la amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca- dice Regina

No discutamos por ella, mejor aprovechamos estos minutos juntas- dice Emma

Amor, vamos a llegar tarde al colegio- le recuerda Regina

Por mí, yo me quedaba contigo por siempre- dice Emma antes de besarla

¿Qué te parece si me escapo de casa esta noche y nos vemos en la cabaña?- propone Regina

¿Y te quedas conmigo esta noche?- pregunta Emma besando el cuello de su novia quien no opone resistencia

Regina asiente positivamente y siente las manos de su novia en su trasero- ¡Amor!

Me muero por tenerte entre mis brazos- dice Emma

Sólo son algunas horas más- dice Regina cuando la abraza por el cuello y la besa de nuevo- te amo- le dice antes de alejarse en su auto

Y yo a ti mi amor- responde Emma sin desprender la vista de su morena hermosa

En el colegio

Emma y Regina compartían miradas mientras sacan sus libros del locker hasta que alguien se interpone su línea de visión y las interrumpe

Hola Emma- dice Neal

Hola- dice la chica

¿Cómo estás?- dice Neal- aunque es una pregunta estúpida pues estás tan hermosa como siempre

Neal, ya te dije que no estoy interesada- dice Emma mientras cierra su locker

Sólo dame una oportunidad- dice Neal- ven conmigo al baile

No- dice Emma

¿Por qué?- pregunta Neal celoso- ¿vas a ir con Hook?

Yo tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, ya te dije que no estoy interesada y necesito que lo entiendas- dice Emma

No me voy a rendir Emma- dice el chico antes de irse

Emma voltea a ver a su novia quien está visiblemente disgustada pero ambas siguen su camino para guardar las apariencias

Más tarde

En los últimos segundos de un vibrante partido de fútbol Emma, la capitana anota el gol que le da la victoria a su equipo que celebra su paso a las regionales

Oh no, ya viene la reina malvada a arruinarnos el rato- dice Belle al ver a Regina

Casi perdemos por su torpeza Swan- pues por un mal pase de Emma el partido había quedado empatado

En el deporte no existen los casis, ganamos y eso es lo importante- dice Emma con una sonrisa de satisfacción- usted y sus porristas deberían estar agradeciéndonos Mills, gracias a nosotras también están en las regionales animando a su equipo favorito- termina diciendo con sarcasmo

Emma sigue su camino con una sonrisa triunfante

En el estacionamiento

Regina se sorprende al ver a su madre acompañada de Daniel, el hijo del alcalde, Cora estaba empeñada en relacionarlos para beneficiarse y así tener más poder en Storybrooke

Emma observa la escena de lejos y no le gusta nada lo que ve

Disimula un poco- le die Ruby a la rubia

No soporto a ese tipo cerca de ella, Cora quiere metérselo por los ojos- dice Emma enfurecida

Lo sé pero Regina nunca te traicionaría, ella te ama, por algo han durado tanto tiempo- dice Ruby, ella era la única que sabía de la relación de Regina y Emma mantenían desde hace dos años, la chica las había descubierto en una situación comprometedora donde la única salida fue decir la verdad

Tienes razón- dice Emma- de hecho, necesito que me hagas un favor. Voy a verme con Regina esta noche y necesito que me cubras

No te preocupes, si alguien pregunta estamos de pijamada- dice Ruby

Gracias Ruby, te debo muchos favores- dice Emma

Sólo dice a Regina que traiga una de sus tartas de manzana y quedamos a mano- dice Ruby con una sonrisa- tu novia cocina delicioso

No te preocupes, yo le digo- dice Emma con una sonrisa

Pronto pasa Hook en su auto y les ofrece llevarlas a casa, las chicas aceptan. Regina no les quita los ojos de encima y vuelve en sí cuando su madre le pregunta algo

En la noche

Pensé que no ibas a venir- dice Emma

Casi no me libro de mamá- dice Regina

De tu mamá o de Daniel- pregunta Emma- como estabas tan contenta con él

Tú sabes perfectamente que él no significa nada para mí, ni siquiera es mi amigo- dice Regina- debo soportarlo día y noche pero no es porque yo quiera, deja esos celos yo estoy enamorada de ti, llevamos dos año juntas y todavía dudas de mi

Eso no es así, tengo mis inseguridades- dice Emma

Y tú crees que yo no- dice Regina- a mí también me molesta ver como Neal te coquetea descaradamente y Hook se la vive detrás de ti

A ambos les he dejado claro que no estoy interesada en ellos- se defiende Emma

Lo sé y yo confío en ti- dice Regina- como espero que tú confíes en mí

Quisiera poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo- dice Emma mientras se acerca y la abraza- no puedo evitar sentirme celosa, yo no quiero perderte- admite

Amor...- dice Regina y la besa- te amo, eso nunca va a cambiar

Emma y Regina se dan un beso mientras caminan lentamente hacia la habitación principal de la cabaña Mills

Tres meses después

Regina regresa de casa y se sorprende al ver a su madre, a Daniel y el alcalde esperándola con una gran cena

¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunta Regina

Hija- dice Cora- Daniel ha venido en compañía de su padre para pedir tu mano

¿Qué?- pregunta Regina sobresaltada- Mamá yo no voy a casarme

La sonrisa se borra del rostro de Daniel y su padre pues todos allí sabían que era un matrimonio por conveniencia que beneficiaría a ambas partes

Regina sale de allí sin decir más

Cora dice con diplomacia- no se preocupen ya soluciono esto

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Cora- ahora mismo vuelves allá y rectificas esto

Mamá, yo no amo a Daniel, ni siquiera lo conozco, no me interesa para nada

Mira, Regina te casas con él y puedes vivir como una reina, sin preocupaciones, serás la mejor ama de casa, serás el poder detrás del poder- dice Cora- ni siquiera tienes que acostarte con él, necesitas saberlo manipular, eso es todo

Yo estoy enamorada de alguien más- se confiesa

Olvídate de esas estupideces- dice Cora- el amor es debilidad

Mamá- dice Regina sorprendida

¡Te casas con Daniel y punto!- le dice Cora- a las buenas o a las malas- la amenaza

Mientras tanto en casa de Emma

Emma- dice Mary Margaret- tu padre y yo queremos decirte algo

¿No se van a divorciar? ¿Es eso?- pregunta la rubia preocupada

No te preocupes Emma no es nada de eso- dice David

En realidad es algo que no estábamos esperando pero ha llegado para alegrarnos- dice su padre con una sonrisa

Emma, vas a hacer hermana mayor- dice su madre

¿Estás embarazada?- pregunta Emma

Sí ¿no te emociona?- pregunta David

Sí claro- dice Emma – aunque en realidad era un poco extraño pues hace 4 años se reencontró con sus padres biológicos y apenas se acostumbraba al hecho de que eran una familia en reconstrucción

La chica abraza a su padres y les desea lo mejor, quizás ese pequeño traería más alegrías a su hogar

Emma estaba escuchando algo de música cuando escucha el sonido de celular

Hola Gina- responde con una sonrisa

Amor, necesito verte- dice la morena- ven a la cabaña

Gina ¿estás bien?- pregunta Emma

Sólo ven aquí- dice Regina

Ya voy contigo- dice Emma

Media hora más tarde

Emma llega a la cabaña y encuentra a Regina llorando

Gina ¿qué pasa?- le pregunta

Mi, mi madre- le responde entre sollozos

Le pasó algo a tu mamá- le pregunta pero su novia permanece en silencio- Amor háblame, me tienes preocupada

Daniel- dice Regina y Emma frunce el ceño- mi madre quiere que me case con él, me está forzando a hacerlo

No- dice Emma- eso no va a pasar

No sé qué hacer Emma- dice Regina

Tú no te vas a casar con él, vámonos de aquí, tú y yo podemos ser felices, lejos de aquí- dice la rubia impulsivamente

Irnos a dónde Emma, no tenemos un lugar a donde ir o dinero, no tenemos nada- dice Regina

Eso lo veremos después, nosotras podemos salir adelante- dice Emma

Emma sé realista por favor, no hay nada que podamos hacer- dice Regina- ¿Cómo vas a abandonar a tu familia y dejar todo atrás por mí?

¿Qué no te das cuenta que eres la persona más importante del mundo para mí? Qué yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, te amo más que a nadie en el mundo

En un impulso Regina besa a su novia y por un momento se olvida de todo mientras demuestran físicamente lo mucho que se quieren

Regina se recuesta sobre el cuerpo de su novia y besa su cuello- y si hablamos de nuestra relación con mi madre

¿Tú crees que eso funcione?- pregunta Emma

No- responde su novia con sinceridad

Mejor hablemos con Mary Margaret y David, yo sé que ellos nos van apoyar- dice Emma

Probablemente pero mi madre haría todo para perjudicarlos y ellos no se lo merecen- dice Regina

Mary Margaret está embarazada- dice Emma

Vas a ser la hermana mayor- dice Regina con una sonrisa que se apaga rápidamente- en este momento todo te ata a StoryBrooke

Yo te voy a seguir a dónde vayas, eso no lo dudes- dice Emma antes de besarla

¿Y tu familia?- pregunta Regina

Podemos establecernos primero en algún lugar y conseguir trabajo y después volvemos para aclarar todo- propone Emma

¿Segura, Amor?- insiste su novia

Segurísima- dice la rubia

Necesitamos un poco de tiempo para reunir dinero y empezar una vida juntas- dice Regina

Tenemos un plan- dice Emma y con detalle idean su plan

Casi dos meses después, a las afueras de la ciudad

Regina y Emma estaban de picnic romántico

Ya está sólo faltan dos semanas- dice Emma justo antes de besar a su morena

Regina la esquiva y observa a todos lados

¿Buscas a alguien?- pregunta Emma con una sonrisa

No, tengo la sensación de ser observada- le comenta

Por supuesto que lo eres, yo tengo mis ojos sobre ti- dice Emma antes de besarla

Regina sonríe

No sabes cómo extrañaba tu sonrisa- dice la rubia

Tú logras hacerme sonreír- dice Regina

Espero que así sea por el resto de nuestras vidas, mi reina hermosa- dice Emma

No creas que no sé cómo me llaman tus amigas- dice Regina- "Reina malvada"

Eso lo dicen porque no conocen la maravillosa persona que eres, sólo yo puedo ver a través de las máscaras que utilizas para tapar las apariencias- dice Emma- tú podrías ser la mejor actriz del mundo, a veces hasta yo me lo creo

Supongo que es algo genético, mi madre es igual de fría conmigo- dice Regina

Gina, no vamos a hablar más de ella, disfrutemos este momento juntas- le propone

Tienes razón- dice Regina y le da un abrazo, mira a su alrededor un con la extraña sensación de ser observada pero no ve nada extraño

Además traje las manzanas rojas que tanto te gustan- dice Emma

¿En serio?, te adoro- dice Regina emocionada y la besa

Voy a comprar esas manzanas más a menudo- dice la rubia y se gana otro beso

Tú sabes que son mis favoritas- dice Regina

En la noche Regina regresa a su casa y su madre ya la estaba esperando

¿Dónde estabas? Llegaste tarde- dice Cora- tienes una cita con Daniel en media hora, mejor te arreglas rápido, ve- le ordena

Sin decir nada, Regina obedece a su madre

Daniel recoge a Regina, la lleva a un restaurante y comen algo ligero. El chico intenta hablar con ella pero la morena sólo le respondía con monosílabos

En el regreso a casa Daniel se muestra como realmente es

No creas que no sé acerca de tu amorío con Emma Swan- le dice Daniel y Regina voltea a verlo

No sé de qué me hablas- dice la morena

No te hagas la estúpida, tú no vas a arriesgar mi futuro por tus idioteces- dice Daniel

Yo no voy a permitir tu insolencia- dice Regina- así que para el auto, yo puedo llegar sola a mi casa

El chico la obedece pero la sigue una vez bajan del auto

¿Qué le ves a ese fenómeno?- pregunta Daniel

Regina voltea y sin pensarlo dos veces lo cachetea

Mucho cuidado con lo que haces- le advierte el chico- tengo a Emma Swan en mis manos y podría acabar con ella cuando me diera la gana

¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- le exige

A ella nunca, a ti por el contrario, sí- le dice viéndola de arriba abajo y Regina piensa que fue mala idea salir del auto en medio de la nada pues se sentía insegura

¿Por qué no me das un incentivo para tener mi boca cerrada?- pregunta Daniel y poco a poco se acerca a ella

Aléjate de mí- dice Regina e intenta correr pero Daniel es más rápido, la atrapa entre sus brazos y aunque ella forcejea con todas sus fuerzas es llevada hacia los arbustos adentrándose en el bosque de StoryBrooke

Si te acuestas con ese fenómeno vas a disfrutar estar conmigo- le dice mientras la lleva al suelo

¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame!- le dice Regina mientras forcejea con él

Cállate- le dice Daniel y la cachetea repetidamente

Daniel aprovecha que Regina está debilitada por los golpes, se baja los pantalones y destruye con sus manos los panties de la morena

Regina lucha con todas la fuerzas que tiene pero no es suficiente, Daniel sigue golpeándola y abusando de su ser, la morena ruega con todas sus fuerzas que su sufrimiento termine pronto

Una vez Daniel se levanta y se pone sus pantalones de nuevo Regina se aleja tanto como puede

Levántate y te llevo a tu casa- le dice

Regina lo ve con odio pero no pronuncia una palabra

Mucho cuidado con decir a alguien de esto, ya sabes lo que le puede pasar a tu querida Emma si escucho rumores por ahí… ah y no olvides ponerte maquillaje, nadie tiene que ver las marcas de nuestro amor- le advierte Daniel justo antes de irse

Regina se queda en poción fetal, llorando por lo que parece una infinidad de tiempo hasta que toma el valor de caminar hacia su casa

Ya era tarde y su madre estaba dormida, ella no tendría que enterarse de nada, Regina haría todo lo posible por proteger a Emma incluso si la vida se le fuera en ello

Regina se ducha, las lágrimas caen por su cuerpo, destrozado por el dolor y el sufrimiento vivido

Apenas si llega a su cama cuando se desmorona de nuevo, de repente la puerta de su habitación se abre y su madre entra allí

¿Por qué estás llorando?- pregunta Cora

No es nada mamá- dice Regina intentando ocultar su cara

Cora enciende la luz y queda prácticamente en shock al ver los moretones en el rostro de su hija

¿Qué te pasó?- pregunta Cora visiblemente preocupada

¡Mami!- dice Regina como la niña que alguna vez fue pero que aún necesita el cariño de su madre

Para su sorpresa Cora la abraza y la arrulla

¿Qué pasó, Regina?- pregunta su madre

Daniel… él me violó, mamá- le confiesa

Nadie te va a hacer daño, nunca más- le promete su madre mirándola a los ojos

Dos días después

Emma cálmate- dice Ruby

Cómo quieres que me calme si no sé nada de ella, estoy preocupada Ruby- dice Emma- Regina nunca falta a la escuela

Déjame averiguar qué pasa- dice su mejor amiga

10 minutos después Ruby regresa y le comenta que llamo a casa de los Mills y le dijeron que Regina está enferma por un malestar estomacal y que no se presentará a clases hasta que se recupere completamente pues al parecer es muy contagioso

¿Está enferma?- pregunta Emma

No hay nada que puedas hacer- dice Ruby

Quiero verla, podría llevarle la tarea o qué sé yo- dice la rubia

Cálmate, con eso sólo despertaría sospechas- dice Ruby

Ruby, yo no puedo dormir tranquila sabiendo que Gina no está bien- dice Emma

Quizá está muy cansada para contestar, sólo tienes que esperar un poco para verla- dice Ruby

En el transcurso de la semana Regina se recupera y su madre está en el proceso para ayudarla pero tal como lo suponía, no hace nada en contra de Daniel

El tiempo pasa y Regina regresa a la escuela, Emma intenta habla con ella pero solo recibe sonrisas tímidas y respuesta monosílabas pero lo deja pasar pues lo más probable es que su novia aún estuviera indispuesta

Al final de clases Emma no soporta más el silencio de Regina y la llega a uno de los salones vacíos para hablar

Mi Amor- dice Emma y la besa- ¿cómo estás?

Mejor- dice Regina- aún no estoy al 100% pero estoy mejor

Intenté comunicarme contigo muchas veces- dice la rubia

Amor, no tenía fuerzas ni para comer, el doctor dice que es un virus o algo- le dice

Y yo no pude estar ahí para cuidarte- dice Emma

De hecho mi madre se ha ocupado de mí, no te preocupes- dice Regina

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no creo haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verte- dice Emma- ¿Crees que nos podemos ver en la cabaña Amor?

Hoy no Emma, mañana ¿Sí?- pregunta Regina

Lo que tú digas mi Amor- dice Emma y se besan de nuevo como despedida, la rubia siente algo extraña a su novia pero no lo comenta

En la cabaña

Gina- dice Emma sonriendo

Hola- dice Regina y se olvida de todo cuando la rubia la besa

¿Cómo sigues?- le pregunta

Estoy un poco mejor- dice Regina

Emma la abraza y Regina no sabía lo mucho que extrañaba los abrazos de su novia

Pues yo te voy a consentir todo el día hasta que te sientas muy bien- dice Emma

La morena tiene que seguir con la mentira de su enfermedad para no preocupar a su rubia, Daniel había salido de viaje y ella no lo había visto desde el incidente

La rubia cocina un poco de sopa y cuida tan bien como puede de su novia. Las chicas ven una película y la morena se sentía protegida en los brazos de Emma quien empieza a besar su cuello

Emma…-gime Regina

Pronto ambas están en la cama, la rubia la llena de besos, caricias y su excitación se hace visible, en un principio la morena se deja llevar pero pronto regresan a su mente los recuerdos de Daniel, la forma en que la tocaba, sus golpes

Emma- dice Regina intentando detenerla pero el escuchar su nombre es sólo un incentivo para la rubia quien toca sus senos sin dejar de besarla para después meter sus manos debajo de su falda

¡Emma!- dice la morena, como puede quita de encima a su novia y sale corriendo al baño

¿Gina?- cuestiona Emma

Regina se encierra en el baño, y llora descontroladamente

Mi Amor- dice Emma mientras toca la puerta desesperadamente

Como puede vuelve en sí, se organiza un poco, baja el baño y sale de allí

¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Emma

Lo siento Amor, me siento un poco mareada, me siento algo mal- le miente

No, tú perdóname, no debimos apresurarnos -dice Emma- tú todavía estás enfermita, yo voy a acompañarte y cuidarte hasta que estés perfecta como siempre

Sí- dice Regina y el día pasa con Emma cuidando de ella como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo

En la noche

Hola Emma, Ruby te está esperando en tu habitación- dice David

Gracias papá- dice la rubia

No se demoren, dentro de poco está lista la comida- dice Mary Margaret

Supongo que te fue muy bien- dice Ruby

Al fin pude pasar tiempo con Regina- la rubia se distrae por un momento pensando en los labios de su morena

Gina aún sigue un poco enferma y quizás es por eso pero la siento extraña- dice Emma

Pues es la primera vez que está enferma desde que la conoces- dice Ruby- quizá sólo necesita un poco de tiempo

No sé, no sé, es difícil de explicar, tengo una extraña sensación- dice Emma- de pronto son ideas mías pero algo no encaja

Déjalo ir, te estás enredando por cosas sin importancia- dice Ruby

Sí tienes razón- dice Emma para dejar de darle vueltas al asunto

Chicas, está servido- grita David desde el primer piso

Mientras tanto

Ya era hora de que llegaras a casa Regina- dice Cora

Tú sabes que a Kathryn le gusta hablar- dice la morena

Necesito que vengas al bosque conmigo- le dice su madre

Yo no voy a volver allí, no quiero- dice Regina- no después de…

No te estoy pidiendo un favor- dice su madre con autoridad

Asustada Regina sigue a su madre a ese lugar al que nunca desearía volver

Ayúdame a cavar- dice Cora

¿Por qué?- pregunta Regina

Tú sólo obedece, necesito encontrar algo- dice Cora y entre la dos cavan

Alrededor de una hora después aparece Daniel allí

Hola- dice y Regina se queda petrificada

Te estaba esperando- dice Cora

Mamá- advierte Regina quien tenía el impulso de salir corriendo y no comprendía por qué su madre le haría algo como esto

No te preocupes Daniel está aquí para ayudarnos- dice Cora dejando la pala de lado

¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Daniel

Estamos buscando algo que dejé guardado hace mucho tiempo- responde Cora

¿Qué?- pregunta el chico con curiosidad

Mi conciencia- le responde Cora con una sonrisa aterradora y su respuesta sorprende tanto a su hija como a Daniel

No sé de qué hablas, mejor dime por qué me citaste aquí- le pregunta

Te atreviste a tocar a mi hija- dice Cora

Eso no fue nada- dice algo preocupado pues no se esperaba una confrontación por parte de Cora- a fin de cuentas Regina va a ser mía cuando nos casemos, eso sólo fue algo de diversión

Maldito desgraciado- dice Regina con odio

Yo me voy encargar de que no te diviertas más- dice Cora- nadie lastima a mi hija, nadie- le advierte

Cora ¿Qué haces? No estás pensando con claridad- dice Daniel al ver que Cora sostiene un arma con determinación en su dirección

¡Mamá!- grita Regina con temor

Tranquila Cora, no pasa nada- dice Daniel- te juro que no vuelvo a tocar a Regina, es más no tienen que verme la cara, yo me voy de aquí y les juro que no le digo nada a nadie, aquí no ha pasado nada. Mi papá no tiene por qué enterarse de esto

Nunca más vas a lastimar a mi hija, NUNCA- dice Cora justo antes de disparar

La bala le da directo al corazón y el cuerpo de Daniel cae sin vida

¿Mamá por qué hiciste eso?- dice

Te estoy protegiendo- dice Cora

Ayúdame a echarle tierra al asunto- dice Cora mientras toma una pala

No voy a ser cómplice de un crimen- dice Regina y se va de allí

Ya lo eres- le dice su madre, Regina se detiene pero continúa su camino a sabiendas que nunca delataría a su madre, cada vez había más y más secretos sobre sus hombros y esa era su cruz

Un mes después

La boda había sido cancelada por la repentina desaparición de Daniel y con ello Regina y Emma tenían un cosa menos de que preocuparse o al menos eso era lo que la rubia pensaba. La morena tenía un retraso. Regina estaba preocupada, no sabía qué hacer, lo peor que podría pasarle es que esa prueba de embarazo fuera positiva pues estaba completamente segura que si estaba embarazada el bebé no era de Emma, la rubia y ella se cuidaban con preservativos

Minutos después Regina sale del baño con una prueba de embarazo positiva, no tenía idea de qué hacer, si le contaba a su madre le diría que se deshiciera del bebé, la morena era incapaz de destruir algo que también era parte de ella y a pesar del amor que se tenía con Emma, nunca le podría decir la verdad, quizá lo mejor era continuar lejos de allí aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola


	2. 2014

Buenos días Emma- dice Ruby cunado se encuentran en los casilleros pero la rubia no le presta atención

Buenos días- repite Ruby con énfasis

Ummm- dice Emma

¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunta la chica

Nada, nada- dice la rubia pues no quiere hablar del tema mucho menos en el colegio

Emma se distrae cuando ve a su novia, inconscientemente sus labios forman una sonrisa, la morena la observa y cruzan miradas

Regina pasa por su lado, sutilmente roza su brazo y le pasa un pedazo de papel

Emma no le quita la mirada de encima hasta Ruby llama su atención y dice- ¡Emma!- señalando su regazo

La rubia simplemente no pudo controlarse y su cuerpo mostró señas de excitación, tan rápido como puede Emma se cubre con una de sus carpetas

Contrólate Emma- le sugiere Ruby mientras se burla de ella

Hace algún tiempo Regina y yo no… tú me entiendes- dice la rubia

No creo que sea para tanto- dice Ruby mientras saca su agenda

Me estoy enloqueciendo, en el último par de meses no hago que pensar en ella y con el sólo roce de su piel… me emociono- dice Emma

¿Dos meses?- pregunta Ruby- si es un poco extraño, ustedes se la pasan en eso

Tú sabes que eso no es así Ruby, ella yo nos amamos pero la siento muy extraña y siento que evade el tema- dice la rubia

Pues se más directa y pregúntale que le pasa- le aconseja- además no me has dicho que dice el papel

La rubia casi lo olvida pues estaba más consciente de la reacciones de su cuerpo

La nota simplemente decía: Fin de semana en la cabaña

Parece que tus problemas se van a solucionar este fin de semana- dice Ruby con un sonrisita antes de irse a su salón de clase

El fin de semana

Hola amor- dice Regina cuando llega la cabaña, y aunque lo hace 10 minutos antes Emma ya está ahí

Hola- dice Emma después de acercarse a ella y besarla

Extrañaba tus besos- comenta Regina contra sus labios y la rubia vuelve a besarla

El beso se vuelve más y más apasionado, pronto Emma toma a su novia de los muslos y las piernas de Regina la abrazan, así se dirigen a la habitación y caen en la cama

Mi amor, tenemos que… ummm… hablar- dice Emma entre besos

Después- dice Regina con autoridad pues no lograba saciarse de los besos de Emma

La rubia no puede contenerse cuando su novia le habla en ese tono, sin perder tiempo le quita la blusa a Regina dejando ese encantador sostén negro

Mientras Emma se quita su camisa y Regina se encarga del cinturón y el cierre del pantalón e su rubia, poco a poco se desnudan

Gina- gime Emma al sentir el roce de su cuerpo desnudo con el de su novia y se detiene para admirar la belleza de mujer debajo de su cuerpo

Te amo- dice Regina con más sentimiento y emoción que nunca

Tú eres mi Reina- dice Emma y su novia la abraza con sus piernas

Emma continúa besándola y recorre su cuerpo con sus labios hasta llegar a su centro

¡Emma!- gime Regina

La morena acaricia el miembro

Mi amor –dice Emma pues necesitaba estar con su novia cuanto antes, Regina se recuesta de nuevo en la cama y la rubia busca sus pantalones pues allí están los preservativos pero Regina toma su mano y la cerca su cuerpo

¿Segura amor?- pregunta Emma pues alguna vez habían discutido estar juntas sin protección

Contigo siempre- dice la morena

La sensación de estar así con Regina era indescriptible- Gina…- gime la rubia

Eres el amor de mi vida- dice Regina

Emmmmaaaaa- gime la morena

La rubia besa su cuello mientras se entregan completamente la una a la otra

Regina la prieta deliciosamente al llegar al clímax y pronto Emma ya no aguanta más y en un esfuerzo sobre humano intenta salir antes de llegar al orgasmo pero su novia la besa y se descontrola, llega a ese momento sublime con ella, por ella

Las chicas no quieren dejar de besarse pero necesitan oxígeno, Emma deja un pequeño beso en su cuello

Me encanta cuando me besas en el cuello- dice Regina

Y a mí me encanta besarte, tanto que tienes una marca- dice Emma y besa su obra maestra

Mi amor- dice Regina con una sonrisa

Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que te vi sonreír – comenta la rubia

Tú eres la única persona que me conoce, que sabe realmente como soy, tú eres la causa de mis sonrisas- dice Regina

Una vez separan sus cuerpos, la morena se acomoda en los brazos de su rubia no sin antes dejar un beso en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón

Horas después

Despierta dormilona- dice Regina mientras acaricia a la rubia

Gina, ven dormimos otro rato- dice Emma y estira una de sus manos

Emma ya está tarde- dice la morena

Estoy agotada después de ayer- dice la rubia

Ah, ¿tú estás agotada?- sonríe Regina- anoche no querías parar

Tú eres la culpable por ser tan hermosa- dice Emma para después agarrar a Regina entre sus brazos

¿Ahora sí me vas a decir que pasa?- pregunta la rubia después de besarla- y no me digas que no pasa nada porque tú y sabemos que no es así

No quiero mentirte Emma pero no puedo compartirlo contigo- responde la morena con sinceridad

Amor me tienes preocupada, quiero entender qué pasa- dice Emma- de un tiempo para acá estás diferente, es sutil pero lo he notado, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo, confía en mi

Confío en ti más que en nadie, yo sólo espero que puedas perdonarme- dice Regina

Eyy, cuando estés preparada para decírmelo aquí voy a estar y si no es así también- dice la rubia

¿Por qué eres así?- pregunta la morena con una cara de adoración

¿Así cómo? –sonríe Emma

Perfecta- responde Regina

No, tú eres perfecta, perfecta para mí- dice la rubia

Las chicas se besan y la morena se mueve sensualmente sobre el regazo de su novia

Diosa…- dice Emma con una sonrisa y ambas dedican el tiempo a seguir amándose

Emma se queda dormida abrazando el cuerpo de Regina, protegiéndola

La morena no puede conciliar el sueño pues yo no volvería a estar así con el amor de su vida, sin querer las lágrimas caen por su rostro y se aferra más a Emma, la única persona que la hace feliz

Horas más tarde

No quiero separarme de ti, no quiero que te vayas- dice Regina mientras se despide de su rubia

Yo tampoco mi Amor, mucho menos después del mejor fin de semana de nuestras vidas- dice Emma

Regina no quería desprenderse de los besos de Emma, pues sabía que eran los últimos y quería recordar el momento por siempre

No veo la hora de tenerte sólo para mí y no tener que separarnos- dice Emma- esto más cada vez más difícil

Regina arrincona a Emma contra su auto- te amo

Yo también Amor- dice la rubia- ¿nos vemos mañana temprano? recuerda necesito mi beso de la buena suerte para el partido de mañana

Sí- dice Regina aunque era una mentira

La dos se separan y la rubia se dirige hacia su auto

¡Emma!- dice la morena y se devuelve a darle un último beso

Emma le regala la más grande de sus sonrisas después de ese beso y antes de subirse al auto le manda uno al aire, la rubia sale de allí primero y una vez Regina se sienta en su auto pierde la compostura y las lágrimas caen libremente por su rostro

El lunes todo cambia

Emma se extraña al no ver a su novia en todo el día, ella era porrista y por lo menos debió verla en el campo de jugo, eso enciende sus alarmas pues siente que algo no anda bien, lo que es extraño después del excelente fin de semana que pasaron juntas. La rubia teme que la madre de Regina se haya enterado de algo y que la morena esté castigada

Emma intenta comunicarse como su morena a como dé lugar, llama a casa de Regina pero siempre contestan los sirvientes y ninguno le da información de su morena

La rubia se desespera el martes cuando Regina no aparece por ninguna parte y después de clases se dirige a la mansión Mills, uno de los sirvientes la hace pasar y se encuentra a una preocupada Cora Mills

¿Tú estás buscando a Regina?- pregunta Cora

Sí- responde Emma

¿Tú?- pregunta Cora y la mira de arriba abajo- eres tú- la señora Mills ata cabos y recuerda las palabras de su hija al comentarle que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien

No sé de qué me habla- dice la rubia

Dime dónde está Regina- le exige

No sé, por eso vine hasta aquí- dice Emma

Regina está desaparecida, tú tienes que saber dónde está- dice Cora

¿Qué? ¿Cómo así?- la rubia entra en pánico

Se llevó sus cosas, se fue, mi hija me abandonó- dice Cora desesperada

Eso es mentira- dice Emma- Regina no se iría, no sin mi

Si sabes algo de ella, por favor dímelo- le ruega

Nos amamos, ella no lo haría- insiste Emma sin pensar descubrió su relación con la morena

Ya lo hizo – dice Cora

Emma busca por todas partes hasta altas horas de la noche donde su padre preocupado sale a buscarla y la encuentra en una de la calles de la ciudad

Emma- dice David, sale de auto, la cubre con una manta ya la lleva e regreso a casa

¿Qué pasó Emma?- pregunta su madre al verla llegar en un estado deplorable

Se fue- responde la rubia entre sollozos

¿Quién se fue?- pregunta David

Regina- dice Emma- se fue sin mí

No sabía que Regina y tú fueran tan buenas amigas- dice Mary Margaret

Es mi novia, el amor de mi vida- dice la rubia y sus padres se asombran

Tú no nos habías contado- dice David

Eso ya no importa- dice Emma

Claro que importa- dice Mary

¿Hace cuánto tiempo tienes un relación con ella?- pregunta David pues está preocupado por los sentimientos de su hija y no quería que nadie jugara con ellos

Emma se toma su tiempo pero le dice la verdad- dos años

En las bocas de sus padres podrán entrar moscas

¡Emma!- dice su madre

No entiendo- dice Emma sin prestarle atención- ¿por qué se iría después de ese momento tan especial que vivimos juntas?

Sus padres cruzan miradas pues comparten un pensamiento

Tú y Regina…- empieza a decir David pero todo entienden la pregunta implícita, tanto Mary como David pensaron que por su condición Emma esperaría un poco más, antes de tener relaciones sexuales

Nos amamos papá- es la única respuesta que Emma les da- y por eso no entiendo por qué se fue sin decirme nada, Gina no se iría sin motivo, no sé qué voy a hacer sin ella- la rubia no tiene consuelo

Emma- dice su madre y la abraza

Esa noche la rubia duerme con su madre una vez se cansa de llorar

A pesar de la evidencia, Emma sigue buscando a Regina, lo que se convierte en una misión imposible, Ni Cora Mills con todos los recursos que tenía había logrado encontrarla, con el tiempo sus esperanzas se desvanecían, mucho más porque Regina nunca se contactó con ella

En la madrugada de lunes, la morena tenía su ropa empacada, algunas de sus joyas y un poco de dinero, como puede se escabulle de casa no sin antes susurrar "adiós, mamá". Regina toma el primer bus que pasa y se va dejando todo atrás

Un par de días después llega a Lima, Ohio, se sentía perdida sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, se pregunta si no se había apresurado al tomar un decisión tal radical pero todo eso quedo atrás cuando tocó su vientre sintiendo a ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella, él era su fuerza, su todo y su principal razón para seguir luchando y no dejarse vencer ahora que había dado el primer paso

La morena camina sin rumbo fijo y de repente cuando cruza una calle, un auto casi la atropella. Dos hombres salen del auto a auxiliarla

¿Estás bien?- pregunta uno de ellos bastan alto por cierto

Sí, no pasó nada- dice Regina aunque se acerca a un bote de basura y vomita que lo había consumido un par de horas antes, en una mezcla entre el susto y la alteración de su hormonas debido a su bebé

No se diga más, vamos a llevarte al hospital- dice el otro un hombre afroamericano después de observar la escena

No hay necesidad- dice Regina- no me paso nada

El hospital está a 5 minutos de aquí- dice el hombre alto- perdón, mi nombre es Hiram Berry y él es mi pareja Leroy Berry

Regina se asombra al cruzarse con una pareja abiertamente gay

Por favor acompáñanos, no nos vamos a queda tranquilos hasta que todo esté bien- dice Hiram

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta Leroy

Regina… Regina Mills- le responde

15 minutos después Regina estaba en una camilla y grande fue su sorpresa cuando quien la evaluaba no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Hiram Berry

Quizás debí decirte que trabajo aquí- dice Hiram al ver su sorpresa- no te preocupes estás en la mejores manos

Él hace el chequeo de rutina y todo va bien hasta que le pregunta a Regina- ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tienes?

¿Cómo…? Casi tres meses- dice la morena

Es muy pronto para hacer una ecografía pero al parecer todo está bien- dice Hiram- ¿quieres que llame a tus padres o a tu novio? Te llevamos a algún lugar en especial

No- dice Regina sin verlo a los ojos- así estoy bien…

Hiram sonríe- es claro que necesitas ayuda, nosotros vamos a ayudar- esa chica le recordaba tanto a su hermana, una joven muchacha que falleció a su 18 años

Te puedes quedar esta noche con nosotros si quieres- dice Hiram

No quiero abusar de su hospitalidad, tengo dinero para ir a un hotel- dice la morena

La verdad estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que no andas a estas horas en las calles de Lima, es peligroso para cualquier muchacha- Hiram- por lo menos esta noche

Está bien- dice Regina pues lo señores Berry se habían comportado muy bien con ella

Un día se convierte en dos, en tres, en una semana, un mes, meses y hasta años, pronto los hombres Berry se habían convertido en su familia lo menos que podría hacer era honorarlos al nombrar a su bebé

17 años después, en el 2014

Rachel empezaba su último año en el Mckinley estaba preparándose para entrar a Julliard sueño era ser un artista, la estrella más brillante de Ohio y el mundo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando empezó el año escolar y el director Figging la llamo a su despacho

Sí- dice Rachel algo nerviosa

Rachel por favor sigue- le dice el director pero la chica no le presta atención, se distrae observando a la hermosa rubia con sonrisa angelical que se encuentra a su lado

Quinn es una nueva estudiante y me gustaría que tú le mostraras las instalaciones- dice el director

Sí, claro- se apresura a responder

La secretaria se acerca y le dice algo a director- discúlpenme

No nos han presentado- dice la rubia- yo soy Quinn Fabray Swan, mis padres no fueron muy creativos con mi nombre, cuando pude añadí el Fabray

Yo soy Rachel Berry- dice la morena y estrechan sus manos

Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita- comenta Quinn

Gracias- dice Rachel y se sonroja por el inesperado cumplido- ven te muestro el colegio probablemente figging no vuelve en algún tiempo

Quinn observa su horario para ayudarse a reconocer los edificios, Rachel nota que comparten algunas clases

Tenemos Química juntas- dice Rachel y analiza cómo deben haber sonado sus palabras- perdón, no me expresé bien

No te preocupes entendí perfectamente lo que quisiste decir- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Rachel guía a Quinn por las instalaciones y hacen conexión, en el almuerzo la morena le presenta a sus amigos y compañeros del club de coro, la verdad el primer día de clases empezó mejor de lo que Quinn pensaba

¿Qué le pasa a Finn?- pregunta Quinn al ver que el chico se molestaba cuando Rachel hablaba con Puck

Nada, él es así- dice Rachel

No me digas, siempre ha estado enamorado de ti- supone Quinn

No me interesa de esa forma y no quiero darle falsas esperanzas- dice Rachel

Al parecer tienes muchos pretendientes- comenta Quinn- eres muy popular aquí- dice al ver las miradas de los hombres

La gran mayoría sólo le interesa en mi por mi posición- confiesa Rachel- lo mejor es no hacerles caso- Rachel observa que las miradas no sólo están dirigidas a ella si no también a la hermosa rubia que la acompaña

Déjame llevarte a casa- dice Quinn es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaste tanto

No te preocupes- El chofe de mi madre me recoge

¿Chofer?- pregunta Quinn- supongo que tu madre es muy importante

Es la alcaldesa de la ciudad, se posesionó hace poco y aunque en Lima no pasa nada extraordinario, no está demás tomar precauciones- dice Rachel

Entonces qué te parece si salimos mañana, así continuas en tu papel de guía y me muestras todo lo bueno que hay aquí… yo invito- dice Quinn y Rachel no puede evitar sonrojarse

Es una cita… digo, nos vemos mañana en clase y salimos en la tarde- dice Rachel

Quinn había descubierto una nueva motivación para ir a clases, ya se le estaba volviendo un pasatiempo hacer sonrojar a Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjenme saber sus opiniones a través de las reviews.
> 
> Besos y Abrazos ;)
> 
> Jostin217


	3. Encuentros

Quinn regresa al apartamento, a su nuevo hogar el cual compartía con su hermana mayor. La joven rubia ya no se sorprende por la escena encuentra en la puerta. Una chica besando a Emma

Llámame- dice la chica una vez dejan de besarse y sigue su camino

Ok- responde Emma

Quinn apenas observa la escena y entra a casa- tú y yo sabemos que no la vas a llamar

Las dos la pasamos bien y eso es lo importante- dice Emma

Me imagino todo lo que diría mamá en este momento- dice Quinn- ella fue muy difícil de convencer, si Lima no me diera mejores oportunidades para la universidad probablemente seguiría estancada en Storybrooke, Mamá sólo me dejó venir porque tú estás aquí y puedes cuidarme pero así como van las cosas yo voy a tener que cuidar de ti

Es sólo una chica Q- dice Emma

La tercera en la semana- le recuerda a su hermana- en realidad todavía me pregunto por qué te comportas así, esas chicas tienen sentimientos

No necesito que tú también me des un sermón, para eso están Mary Margaret y David- Emma ofuscada pues sus padres crean que al vivir con su herma ella mejoraría sus hábitos de vida, la rubia prefiere no enfrascarse en eso y hablar de otra cosa- mejor cuéntame cómo te fue en el colegio

No cambies el tema, tú eres la nueva alguacil de la ciudad y no creo que esto sea conveniente para ti, eso es todo lo que voy a decir- dice Quinn antes de retirarse a su habitación

Al día siguiente

Adriana, la secretaria de la alcaldesa le anuncia que su cita de las 8 ha llegado. La secretaria era nueva, Regina había tenido que despedir a la anterior por ineficiente. La morena no recordaba tener ninguna reunión pero no podía quedar mal a causa de otros, mucho menos cuando se estrenaba en su nuevo cargo.

Dile que siga por favor- dice Regina

Grande es su sorpresa al ver a Emma Swan, el amor de su vida, vestida de uniforme. Por un momento el tiempo se detiene para las dos. La rubia no puede creer que después de tanto años Regina este frente a ella, frente a la morena quien está incluso más hermosa de como la recordaba, con el pelo corto, además de su elegancia e imponencia

No se preocupe- dice Emma- inmediatamente le pasó mi carta de renuncia como alguacil de Lima

Señorita Swan, supongo que usted es una profesional en todo el sentido de la palabra y puede desligar lo personal de lo laboral- dice Regina- si no es así no tendré ningún problema en aceptar su carta de renuncia

La morena la estaba retando y Emma no se iba a ir sin dar pelea y demostrarle que sus habilidades la habían llevado a donde está

Espero su excelente rendimiento Sheriff Swan- dice Regina verla a los ojos, no podía le era imposible no perderse en ellos

Emma se va sin decir más

Lista para una aventura en Lima- dice Rachel

Así como vas te vas a convertir en una guía turística profesional

Quinn regresa a casa acompañada de Rachel

Emma, te presento a Rachel Berry Mills, una amiga- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

¿Mills?- Pregunta Emma intentando ocultar su pánico

Sí, probablemente ya conoces a mi madre, ella es la alcaldesa, Regina Mills. Tú hermana me comentó que eres la nueva sheriff y trabajas con ella

Sí hoy la conocí…- dice Emma- … entonces estudias con Quinn, eso quiere decir que son de la misma edad

Sí- dice Rachel

Emma intentaba no mirar fijamente a Rachel pero le resultaba imposible, Regina tenía una hija y era muy difícil no hacerse ideas en su cabeza

Eh.. vamos a ver una peli y después acompaño a Rachel a su casa- dice Quinn

Entonces disfruten su noche- dice Emma con una sonrisa- yo voy a salir está noche y es posible que regrese un poco tarde

No te preocupes- dice Quinn

Por inercia, Emma llega al bar y a pesar de tener que madrugar mañana necesita un respiro para quitarse esas locas ideas de su cabeza. La reaparición de Regina estaba la afectando, y Rachel, ella era un misterio, esa chica podría ser su hija o simplemente el símbolo de que Regina nunca la amó, la engañó y huyó con alguien más.

Ella me amaba- dice Emma justo antes de tomar otro trago- Regina seguía siendo el gran amor de su vida y eso no iba a cambiar, a pesar del abandono y el tiempo no había podido olvidarla por más que quisiera

Quinn acompaña a Rachel hasta la puerta de su casa

La pasé muy bien contigo- dice Quinn

Yo también- dice Rachel y sonríe

Era irónico como la escena era idéntica al final de una cita

Rachel siente el magnetismo entre ella y Quinn, sin querer la morena se inclina un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla

Quinn también siente ese magnetismo y las chicas cruzan miradas, justo en ese momento llega Regina

Hola, ¿acabas de llegar?- le pregunta a su hija

Sí, mamá- dice Rachel algo sonroja pero Regina no hace ningún comentario al respecto- ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

Claro que sí

Yo soy Quinn Fabray- dice la rubia- bueno, Quinn Fabray Swan

¿Swan?- pregunta Regina

Sí señora alcaldesa-dice Quinn- mi hermana es la nueva sheriff

Umm… por supuesto –dice Regina y recuerda ver a Mary Margaret en embarazo- no te preocupes, me puedes llamar Regina. Rachel por qué o invitas a pasar a tu amiga y comen algo

Gracias Regina pero ya es tarde, mejor en otra ocasión- responde la rubia- además no quiero aburrir a Rachel con mi presencia

Todo lo contrario- dice Rachel y ambas sonríen

Regina observa con curiosidad su interacción pero no le da importancia

Espero verte aquí en otra ocasión- dice Regina antes de entrar a su casa

Así será- dice la rubia

Vives en una mansión- dice Quinn

No me puedo quedar, tengo ciertas comodidades- dice la morena

Gracias por un día diferente- agrega

A ti. Te veo mañana- dice la rubia

Adiós- dice Rachel

Adiós- dice la rubia y las sonrisas no se desprenden de sus rostros

Es bueno que tengas nuevas amigas- dice Regina contenta al ver la sonrisa de su hija

No conocemos hace poco pero Quinn y yo nos conectamos rápidamente- dice Rachel

Y ¿a ti cómo te fue hoy?- le pregunta al verla con trago de sidra, el cual sólo tomaba cuando estaba estresada

Mejor ni te cuento, es mejor no traer los problemas a la casa- dice Regina- mejor miremos ese programa que tanto te gusta ¿cómo se llama?

La Voz, mamá- dice Rachel – tú sabes que me encanta

Yo creo que van a sacar al chico con la voz extraña- comenta Regina mientras se dirigen a la sala

Alguien con su talento está destinado a ganar- dice Rachel

Ya veremos qué pasa- dice Regina y la abraza

Cuatro horas después en la madrugada, Regina adormecida recibe una llamada de su mucama diciéndole que la sheriff la busca

Hazla pasar al estudio- dice la morena rápidamente

Déjanos solas- dice Regina

¿Rachel es mi hija?- le pregunta directamente y en voz alta

Estás borracha Emma- dice Regina

Ahora si es Emma, no Sheriff Swan o señorita Swan- le reclama

Rachel tiene el sueño liviano y escucha ruido, se levanta de su cama para escuchar que pasa y se cruza con la mucama

¿Qué pasa Johana?- pregunta

Su madre está hablando con la nueva sheriff- dice la mucama

¿A esta hora?- pregunta Rachel extrañada

Sí señorita Mills- le responde- si me disculpa me voy a retirar a mi habitación

Tranquila Johana, descansa- le dice Rachel

Emma, baja la voz que mi hija está durmiendo- escucha Rachel tras la puerta del estudio

Respóndeme- le exige Emma y Rachel se sorprende por el tono que utiliza

No voy a hablar contigo en ese estado- dice Regina

Dime si Rachel es mi hija, yo necesito saber- dice Emma y Rachel siente que se le cae el mundo ¿qué?

¿Por eso te fuiste?- pregunta Emma- Estabas esperando un hijo mío y no querías que supiera que yo soy quien la engendró, por eso recorriste miles de kilómetros lejos de mí- la rubia no puede evitar que salgan lágrimas de sus ojos y el alcohol en su cuerpo sólo incrementa la intensidad de sus emociones

Emma…- dice Regina y su sentimientos también afloran

Oh por Dios, oh Por Dios- repite Rachel como mantra- ella sabía que ninguno de los Berry era su padre biológico pero siempre han sido sus figuras paternas de una forma otra, nunca se le cruzó por la mente buscar a su padre o según lo que está escuchando madre

No sabes cuánto te busque, me gasté la vida buscando una explicación a tu partida, llegué a pensar que estabas muerta, decidí arrancarte de mi corazón peor aquí estás, aquí estás y yo…. Yo todavía siento…- dice Emma- Maldita sea

Por favor Emma, hablamos de esto cuando estés bien, en tus cinco sentidos. Yo necesito decirte muchas cosas pero en ese estado no estás pesando con claridad- dice Regina mientras toma el rostro de la rubia en sus manos y limpia sus lágrimas- te juro que voy a responder todas tus preguntas cuando estés bien

Yo sabía que no me ibas decir nada- dice Emma- me voy

No, no te vas a ir así estas horas, puede ser peligroso- dice Regina preocupada

No me importa, me voy- dice Emma

¡Te quedas y punto Emma!- dice Regina

OK- dice Emma

Ven conmigo- dice Regina y la toma de su mano para ayudarla a balancearse

Rachel sale corriendo a su habitación para no ser descubierta

Esta es la habitación de huéspedes, por favor duerme y descansa, lo necesitas- dice Regina está a punto de irse hasta que ve a Emma con dificultades para quitarse las botas- déjame ayudarte

La rubia se quita la chaqueta y mientras Regina le quita las botas, la rubia desabotona sus pantalones

¿Qué haces?- pregunta la morena

Estoy incomoda- responde la rubia y como puede se quita los pantalones

¿Esperas hasta que me duerma?- pregunta Emma

Sí- responde Regina pues sabe perfectamente que la rubia no puede dormir en lugares que no conoce a menos que se sienta segura y el hecho de que Emma pregunta eso significa que aun en una pequeña cantidad ella es la seguridad para Emma

Regina se sienta en la cama y espera a que la rubia duerma justo cuando se levanta de la cama para ir a su habitación Emma la atrapa entre sus brazos, la rubia estaba dormida pero había tomado a Regina de almohada e inconscientemente no quería dejarla ir

Emma... -dice Regina y acaricia esos rizos dorados que tanto ha extrañado hasta que los brazos de Morfeo la acogen

Mientras tanto Rachel no puede dormir, no con la gran duda que tiene en el pecho, saber cuál era la relación entre su madre y Emma, y por lo que escuchó la posibilidad de que Emma sea su madre-padre

Al día siguiente

Rachel se levanta pero no escucha nada, lo cual era extraño ya que su madre despertaba antes que ella

La morena decide arreglarse para ir al colegio pero siente la urgente necesidad de hablar con su madre, necesita respuestas tanto como Emma

Rachel busca a su madre pero no la encuentra en su habitación, la cama estaba destendida lo cual era inusual, Rachel sigue caminando por el pasillo y ve una puerta entreabierta, la abre un poco más y allí estaban su madre y Emma, durmiendo abrazadas con total tranquilidad y paz

Rachel respira profundo y decide irse al colegio sin decir nada

Un par de horas después

Emma despierta primero y abraza a Regina más fuerte

La rubia acaricia a Regina y recuerda todos los hermosos momentos que vivieron juntas

Emma- dice Regina con un tono de precaución

¿Estabas soñando?- dice la rubia

Sí- responde la morena

¿Qué soñaste?- pregunta la Emma

Que todos los días por el resto de mi vida despertaba contigo a mi lado- dice Regina

Regina se voltea y quedan cara a cara, Emma se inclina y la besa, sin perder más tiempo se ubica encima de la morena y en medio de sus piernas

Emma…- gime Regina pues es incapaz de resistirse a sus besos

La fricción entre sus cuerpos no era suficiente, era clara su necesidad de tenerse la una a la otra

La rubia se aparta un poco de Regina quien puede ver cuán excitada esta la rubia. Emma ayuda a la morena a quitarse la pijama y sus panties sin dejar de acariciar esas piernas que la vuelven loca. Regina se acomoda y sensualmente quita la poca ropa en el cuerpo de la rubia. Emma recorre el cuerpo de Regina, un cuerpo que conoce mejor que el suyo, nunca podría olvidarlo, mucho menos lo que sentía por ella. Las manos de la morena no se casan de tocar a la rubia quien pronto conecta sus cuerpos de la manera más sublime

Emma despierta abrazada a Regina y con una gran erección rozando el trasero de la morena

Buenos días- dice la morena quien al parecer llevaba un tiempo despierta

Lo siento- dice Emma y se aleja de ella aunque en realidad no lo quiera

No te preocupes- dice Regina

Ambas comparten un momento de silencio

¿En qué piensas?- pregunta Regina

¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tengo una hija?- dice la rubia

Emma…- dice la morena

Ha pasado tanto tiempo- dice la rubia

Rachel… Rachel no es tu hija- le confiesa

¿No?- pregunta Emma con decepción, todo ese amor que algún día se juraron eran gran mentira

La rubia rápidamente se levanta de la cama con la intención de vestirse y salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar

Las cosas no son como tú crees- dice Regina

Me engañaste, tienes un hija que así lo prueba y ¿las cosas no son como yo creo?- le dice la rubia con sarcasmo

Emma no dice nada más y termina de vestirse

Emma, no te vayas- le ruega la morena intentando no llorar

La rubia se llena de ira y se acerca a Regina ¿es Daniel? ¿No? curiosamente los dos desaparecieron, nunca quise creerlo pero estaba tan enamorada de ti que no podía ver lo que estaba frente a mí ¿Dónde está el imbécil ese?

Yo no quería… él… él abusó de mí- dice la morena

¿Qué?- pregunta Emma totalmente sorprendida-

Una noche fuimos a cenar, mi madre me obligó a ir- le cuenta Regina- él sabía de nuestra relación y amenazó con delatarnos, de repente sentí su mirada sobre mí y me bajé del auto para evitar problemas, Daniel me siguió, él estaba hablando mal de ti y lo cacheteé, intenté correr pero me alcanzó, me golpeó, forcejeé, luche él era más fuerte y… me tocó. Llevo la mitad de mi vida en terapia sicológica por su culpa

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- pregunta Emma furiosa

Quería proteger a las personas que amo- dice Regina

Yo necesitaba saber, pudimos solucionarlo juntas pero decidiste por las dos- dice Emma-¿Dónde está Daniel? ¿Dónde está ese desgraciado?

No te preocupes por él- dice Regina sin verla a los ojos y esto llama la atención de Emma

Mírame- exige la rubia y hacen contacto visual de nuevo- ¿qué no me estás diciendo?

Daniel está muerto, mi madre lo hizo con sus propias manos y me hizo testigo- revela la morena

Cora no debió forzarte a tener una relación con él, se podrían haber evitado tantas cosas pero de Cora nada me sorprende- dice Emma y pausa- ¿por eso te fuiste? Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan extraña y distante, encubriste a tu madre y tú sabias que estabas embarazada cuando te fuiste

Mamá no me dejaría tener a mi bebé, y eso yo no lo iba permitir, no era un producto del amor pero en eso se convirtió porque era MI BEBÉ- dice Regina- y tú… tú eras capaz de dejar todo por mí y te merecías un futuro mejor, sé que fui egoísta pero fue lo mejor para todos

Todo lo que yo quería era estar contigo- le reclama Emma con frustración sin poder controlar sus lágrimas- pudimos haber tenido una familia juntas… tú eras mi sueño

Y tú el mío- dice la morena

En un impulso Regina se acerca a Emma y la besa, la rubia se deja llevar y vuelve a probar esos labios que la vuelven loca. Emma y Regina sienten es ese beso en todos sus cuerpos pero un par de minutos después la rubia vuelve en sí, determinada a saber la verdad

Quiero una prueba de ADN, quiero estar totalmente segura de la paternidad de Rachel- dice la rubia

No voy a desestabilizar la vida de mi hija – dice Regina

Tengo derecho a saber si soy su madre- dice Emma- me habrás sacado de tu vida pero si soy su madre ten seguro que estaré en la de Rachel

Tú y yo siempre nos cuidamos- le recuerda la morena

No me voy a quedar con la duda- dice Emma

Yo no quiero que Rachel sepa nada de Daniel, no sabes el daño que le haría. Rachel tiene dos padres maravillosos, una pareja gay que me dio su apoyo y me ayudó a llegar hasta donde estoy, ella los ve como sus padres aunque no lo sean- dice Regina

¿Por qué no admites que tienes miedo? Miedo de haber cometido error. Miedo a descubrir que Rachel es mi hija y tomaste las decisiones equivocadas, miedo a saber que perdimos 17 años donde pudimos ser tan felices- dice Emma mientras acaricia el rostro de la morena- voy a hacer esa prueba con tu autorización o sin ella

Sin decir más la rubia sale de la habitación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjenme saber sus opiniones a través de los comentarios.
> 
> Besos y Abrazos ;)
> 
> Jostin217


	4. Lo Que Más He Querido

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni Once Upon a Time y sus personajes me pertenecen

Capítulo 4: Eres Lo Que Más… He Querido

Rachel pensaba en confrontar a su madre y saber toda la verdad pero eso la aterraba

Al día siguiente

Regina mira fijamente a Rachel y su hija lo percibe

¿Qué pasa mamá?- pregunta la chica

Nada... um... tienes una cana- dice Regina

¿Qué?- se sorprende y sale corriendo hacia el espejo más cercano

Yo te la quito – dice Regina y le arranca un pelo de raíz

¡Mamá!- se queja Rachel

Ya te la quité, no pasa nada- dice Regina

Me dolió- dice Rachel

Eso no fue nada- dice Regina- vuelve a la mesa y termina de comer que se te hizo tarde y yo tengo reunión con el concejo en media hora

Trasnoché un poco y se me pegaron las cobijas- dice Rachel- eemm ¿Llegas temprano hoy?

Sí, voy a preparar una deliciosa cena para ambas- dice Regina

Genial, entonces que tengas un buen día

Gracias hija, lo mismo para ti- dice Regina- un beso, me voy corriendo

Ya no más mentiras- piensa Rachel

Minutos después Regina toca la puerta

Emma estaba durmiendo y no piensa mucho antes de abrir la puerta, grande es su sorpresa al ver a esa morena hermosa con una canasta de manzanas

Hola- dice Emma con una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria

Emma- dice Regina y la ve de arriba abajo, notando que la rubia sólo estaba en bóxers rojos y un esqueleto blanco

Sigue- dice la rubia- déjame ayudarte con eso- pone la canasta en una de las mesas auxiliares

Son para ti y para Quinn, para darles la bienvenida a Lima- dice la morena mientras cierra la puerta, necesitaba hablar a solas con Emma

Gracias, si mencionas a Quinn supongo que la conoces- dice Emma

Ella y Rachel se han hecho buenas amigas- responde la morena

Genial… umm… siento lo que paso anoche, no debí ir en ese estado a tu casa pero necesitaba respuestas- dice Emma

Lo sé y por eso estoy aquí- dice Regina y esto llama la atención de la rubia- esta es una muestra del pelo de Rachel, de raíz, para que hagas la prueba de ADN

Regina- dice la rubia sorprendida

Sólo no le hagas daño a Rachel, ella no tiene por qué enterarse de esto, la verdad sólo ocasionaría daños- dice la morena

Yo puedo ser su madre- dice Emma esperanzada

Créeme, eso era lo que yo más quería- dice Regina y se le aguan los ojos- no quiero destruir tu ilusión y no quiero hacerte más daño pero es mejor que compruebes todo por ti misma

No llores- dice Emma y limpia sus lágrimas

Dejarte fue la decisión más difícil de mi vida, cada día me pregunto si cometí un error- reconoce la morena- siento seguir haciéndote daño, yo…

Emma se acerca un poco más a Regina y no duda en tomar el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y besarla, la morena se deja llevar aquel beso

Deberías odiarme- dice Regina

Llevo media vida buscándote, nunca podría odiarte, no cuando eres lo que más he querido, la única mujer a la que he amado - dice la rubia contra sus labios y esta vez es Regina quien la besa

Ninguna de las dos recuerda muy bien como terminan en la cama, no podían dejar de besarse

Entre besos y caricias se quitan la ropa. Rápidamente, la rubia se deshace de la chaqueta de la morena y acaricia su cuerpo

Déjame ver tu hermoso cuerpo- dice Emma mientras la desviste lentamente, algunos minutos después Regina ayuda a la rubia a quitarse la poca ropa que traía puesta

Ahh ahh- gime Regina mientras Emma recorre su cuerpo con sus labios- ¡Emma!

Cruzan miradas y sus ojos expresan más de lo que dicen sus palabras

Pronto la morena toma el mando y hace que la rubia quede recostada contra la cama, sin perder tiempo se concentra en sus pezones y poco a poco recorre su cuerpo hasta llegar al miembro erecto que ruega por atención. Regina no duda en brindarle a Emma el placer que tanto desea

Emma se contiene y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano detiene los movimientos de Regina, la acerca a su cuerpo y le da un beso. Ruedan un poco y con su muslo Emma acaricia la parte más íntima de la morena, la rubia se excita sabiendo cuan húmeda está la morena por ella

Gina…- gime Emma

Ambas se acomodan un poco y pronto vuelven a ser una. Regina no nunca había habido alguien como Emma, ella era la única persona con la que había hecho el amor. Para la rubia no había punto de comparación, Regina era diferente a las demás en todos los sentidos

Mientras tanto en el Colegio

Hola Rachel ¿cómo estás? –pregunta Quinn con una sonrisa

Bien- dice Rachel no muy convencida y Quinn lo nota

No parece- dice Quinn- lo siento, pero no tienes que aparentar conmigo, puedes contar conmigo si me necesitas

No quise ser ruda- dice Rachel- es sólo que hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza

Esa carita nunca debería estar triste o preocupada- dice Quinn- ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?

Estamos en clases Quinn, yo nunca me he escapado del colegio- dice Rachel

Ven conmigo- dice Quinn y le ofrece su mano

Con algo de duda Rachel la toma y sonríe por las ocurrencias de la rubia

Las chicas pasan el resto del día en el centro comercial, de shopping, viendo películas…. Sólo pasando un agradable rato juntas

Gracias Quinn- dice Rachel- gracias a ti dejé de pensar en mis problemas

Cuando quieras lo repetimos- dice la rubia quien se sorprende cuando Rachel le da un gran abrazo

Sé que llevas poco tiempo aquí aún así siento que eres la única que me entiende – dice Rachel y Quinn sólo la abraza más fuerte

Regina despierta en los brazos de Emma y deja un beso en su mejilla

La rubia se mueve y la abraza más fuerte- sigue durmiendo

Tenemos que ir a trabajar- dice la morena sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para moverse

Emma se acomoda un poco y la besa- quisiera poder detener el tiempo y quedarnos otro rato más así

¿Qué hora es?- pregunta Regina

La rubia ve el reloj y dice- no te preocupes por el tiempo

Tengo un almuerzo con el gobernador y no puedo faltar- dice la morena

Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo para nosotras- dice Emma y mientras se acomoda encima de la morena para poder seguir disfrutando de los placeres de la carne

La morena estaba en una nube, tenía a Emma entre sus brazos, no era uno de sus recurrentes sueños

Umm- dice Regina- debo regresar a mi casa, ducharme y cambiarme

Báñate conmigo- le propone Emma y Regina nota su excitación

De verdad me tengo que ir y tú no puedes llegar tarde en tu segundo día de trabajo- dice la morena y le da un beso en la boca

La rubia no le da tiempo de pensar, la toma entre sus brazos y pronto sienten como el agua recorre sus cuerpos

Minutos después

Tenemos que hablar- le recuerda Emma mientras la observa vestirse

Lo sé- dice Regina y se ven a los ojos

Ven esta noche- dice la rubia

¿Y Quinn?- pregunta la morena

Okay, tienes razón, mejor paso por ti y vamos a un lugar más privado- dice Emma

Espero tu llamada- dice la morena antes de acercarse y darle un beso

Hola Rachel, ¿cómo te fue hoy?- pregunta Regina a pesar de estar ocupada haciendo la cena

Bien, no pasó nada en especial- dice Rachel y nota la cantidad de comida que su mamá está preparando además de su sonrisa, ella sabía que a su madre le encantaba cocinar pero esa sonrisa era diferente- estás cocinando para un batallón –le comenta

No, hoy fue un buen día y tengo una sorpresa para ti- le contesta Regina

¿Sí? ¿Qué es?- pregunta intrigada

Pronto te darás cuenta- le responde su madre

Mamá, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –dice Rachel

Por supuesto- dice Regina y pone toda su atención en su hija pues Rachel nunca era tan cautelosa al momento de preguntar algo

¿Quién es mi papá? Mi papá biológico quiero decir- dice Rachel

Regina baja la mirada y con algo de nerviosismo responde- tú sabes muy bien quienes son tus padres

No te estoy hablando de eso y lo sabes, quiero saber quién es mi padre, necesito saberlo- dice Rachel

Hiram y Leroy son los mejores padres que pudiste tener, la genética no es suficiente para llamar a alguien papá – dice Regina y en ese momento suena el timbre- abre son tus padres

Regina respira profundo

Rachel y Regina ocultan su incomodidad y ponen lo mejor de sí mismas para que los Berry no descubran nada

Era cierto lo que le había dicho su madre, Rachel tenía a los mejores padres del mundo. Siempre estuvieron ahí para ella y desde muy pequeña supo que su familia era poco convencional pero ahora con la aparición de Emma y la aparente relación que tiene con su madre siente la necesidad de saberlo todo, quería entender como Emma podría ser su madre. Rachel estaba envuelta en una red de mentiras de la cual quería escapar

La noche continua sin más eventualidades y Rachel pasa tiempo de calidad con los que siempre han sido sus padres. Quería preguntarles, la mejor forma de salir de dudas era preguntarle directamente a los implicados pero le preocupaba aún más lastimar a aquellas personas que han estado en cada momento de su vida y hacerlos sentir menos porque no eran sus padres biológicos

Sus padres se van y agradecen por la exquisita cena y compañía

Rachel- dice Regina una vez ve a su hija subir las escaleras

Si no me vas a decir la verdad mejor no me digas nada- dice Rachel y continúa el camino hacia su habitación

La morena queda con un sin sabor en la boca, se desconecta de la realidad hasta escuchar el sonido de su celular con una llamada de Emma

Hola- dice la rubia

Hola- le responde Regina

Te estoy esperando afuera- dice Emma

Ya voy- dice la morena

Desde su habitación Rachel ve como su madre sale de casa para subirse al auto amarillo de Emma, eso sólo lo confundía aún más

Emma y Regina llegan a unos metros del mirador de Lima y permanecen en el auto

No has pronunciado una sola palabra desde que salimos de tu casa- dice Emma

Rachel me preguntó por su padre biológico- dice la morena

¿Y qué le dijiste?- pregunta la rubia

Nada, sólo le recalqué que Hiram y Leroy Berry han sido sus padres, los mejores que hubiera podido tener- dice Regina

¿Entonces nunca quisiste que yo fuera la madre Rachel?- pregunta Emma- que estuviera a tu lado viéndola crecer juntas

No es eso Emma… yo no quería troncar tu futuro- dice la morena- tu tenías una vida por delante

¿Y nuestro amor qué?- dice Emma evidentemente lastimada- yo hubiera dado todo por ti, mi vida eras tú

No te das cuenta que ese es problema- dice Regina

Tú evitaste que fuéramos una familia- dice Emma- pudiste hablarme con la verdad, y habría entendido, ahora me siento maniatada. Te busqué por tanto tiempo y te encuentro justo aquí

En ese momento Regina y Emma comparten una mirada profunda

La morena acaricia el rostro de Emma y le da un beso

La rubia se deja llevar por un momento hasta que vuelve en sí- un beso no borra 17 años me dejaste sin una razón, sin explicación, quise odiarte pero no pude, tú sabías donde estaba y nunca me buscaste

¿Qué querías que hiciera? Emma- dice Regina- debía continuar con mi vida, pensar en el bienestar de mi hija

¿Algunas vez pensaste en mí?- pregunta Emma

Cada día- responde la morena-pero Rachel es mi prioridad y eso no va a cambiar, tenía que darle la oportunidad de vivir, tú sabes que si me hubiera quedado mi madre no lo habría permitido

Yo no puedo vivir de que hubiera pasado si- dice la rubia- eso no cambia nada. No sé si podamos volver a los que fuimos antes, no después de esto

Emma había dicho justo lo que la morena temía

Supongo que lo que pasó hoy entre nosotras no significó nada para ti- dice Regina, sintiéndose herida, lastima y usada… igual como se sentía la rubia

Fuiste mi primer amor Regina- dice Emma- no puedo negar que aún siento algo por ti pero…

¿Hay alguien más?- pregunta la morena y lo piensa mejor- lo siento no debí preguntar, no tengo derecho a hacerlo

¿Tú estás con alguien?- la rubia devuelve la pregunta

No- dice Regina con una mirada que Emma no puede descifrar pero decide que lo mejor es cambiar de tema

Ya mandé las muestras para la prueba de ADN- dice la rubia- no quiero perder un segundo

Espero que los resultados aclaren tus dudas- dice Regina

Regina- dice Emma

Sólo llévame a mi casa- dice la morena de la nada

No quieres hablar de la posibilidad que yo sea la madre de Rachel- dice Emma algo confundida

Ya no hay nada más de que hablar- dice Regina y voltea su rostro para que la rubia no vea la lágrima que lo recorre y así limpiarla con su mano- la prueba te dirá lo que quieres saber

Una semana después

¿Qué te traes con Quinn?- pregunta Kurt una vez Rachel y Quinn se despiden

Es una persona interesante y creo que seremos grandes amigas- responde Rachel

Pues como te la pasas más con ella que con nosotros- comenta Mercedes

Sólo quiero ayudarla a integrarse, eso no tiene nada de malo- dice Rachel

Si tú lo dices- agrega Kurt poco convencido mientras caminan por los pasillos del colegio

Mercedes se distrae viendo los carteles done invitaban a todo el colegio a la fiesta de Puck- no nos la podemos perder- les comenta

Vamos todos juntos- propone Kurt

Sí claro, como siempre- dice Mercedes muy animada

Mientras tanto

Quinn ¿qué has pensado? ¿Te vas a unir a las porristas?- le pregunta Brittany

Ser porrista no es lo mío- responde la rubia

Tienes las cualidades y el cuerpo para serlo- le insiste Brittany

Voy a pensarlo Brit Brit- dice Quinn y en ese momento aparece Santana

¿Qué tienes que pensar?- pregunta

Brittany quiere que me una a las porrista pero la vedad no me encantan los métodos de Sue- dice Quinn

Si no puedes soportarlo mejor no lo intentes- dice la latina

¿Me estás retando?- le pregunta Quinn

Tú que crees Rubia- dice Santana con su sonrisa característica

¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Puck?- le pregunta

No sé, él no me ha invitado- dice la rubia

Puck siempre invita a todo el colegio, sólo mira los carteles, además tú irías con nosotras, servicio VIP

Supongo que no hay nada de malo en ir- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Yo paso por ustedes – ofrece Brittany

Gracias Brit-le responden

Regina sale de su trabajo más tarde de lo usual y grande es su sorpresa al encontrar en el parqueadero a Emma quien aparentemente la esperaba en frente de su auto amarillo

La morena hace como si nada hubiera pasado e intenta subir a su auto cuando escucha su nombre

Regina- dice Emma

La morena se detiene y se dirige hacia la rubia

Pensé que no querías saber más de mi- dice Regina- no entiendo que haces aquí, la última vez que nos vimos me dejaste claro que lo que pasó entre nosotras fue un error

Eso no fue lo que dije- dice Emma

¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta la morena

Te necesito- dice Emma con vulnerabilidad

Minutos después

Ambas están en el auto de la rubia, frente a la casa de la alcaldesa

Rachel estaba a punto de irse a dormir hasta que escucha el ruido de un auto, se acerca a su ventana y observa lo que sucede

Háblame, me estás preocupando- dice Regina viéndola a los ojos

Emma se mueve y saca de la guantera un sobre- estos son los resultados de la prueba de ADN, quiero saber que dicen pero no puedo hacerlo sola… no sin ti

Emma – dice la morena y nota el nerviosismo de la rubia quien respira de forma agitada y mueve su pierna derecha sin parar

Regina pone una de sus manos sobre la pierna de la rubia para tranquilizarla- estoy aquí contigo

Léelos- dice Emma y Regina procede abrir el sobre- ¿qué dicen?

No hay compatibilidad genética- dice la morena

Emma sale del auto y no puede controlar sus emociones las lágrimas se hacen presente de inmediato, la morena la sigue

Emma – dice Regina

En realidad creí que Rachel era mi hija- dice la rubia

La morena la abraza y Emma se aferra a ella con si subida dependiera de ello

Rachel observa la escena con confusión, no entiende lo que pasa pero es evidente que es un momento emocional tanto para su madre como para la sheriff

Después de un par de minutos Emma se desprende del abrazo y Regina limpia sus lágrimas- lo siento, lo siento tanto

De un momento a otro Emma le da un beso, eso toma a la morena por sorpresa pero le devuelve ese beso con todo el amor que tiene

El beso termina y unen sus frentes

Sé que mis acciones rompieron tu corazón y te hice el peor de los daños pero te amo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo- dice Regina

La rubia no dice nada sólo la besa de nuevo- necesito estar a solas- dice Emma una vez dejan de besarse

Emma eso no es prudente ahora, no es conveniente que te vayas en el estado en el que estás- dice la morena

Entiéndeme ¿sí?- dice la rubia y acaricia el rostro de la alcaldesa

Emma…- dice Regina pero no puede hacer nada más que observar a Emma marcharse en su auto

La siguiente noche Emma espera de nuevo a Regina en el parqueadero. La morena se acerca y sube al auto de la rubia. Minutos después llegan al mirador y se acomodan en el capó para ver las estrellas, sin pensarlo mucho se toman de las manos

Esto me hace recordar mi adolescencia- dice Regina- ¿recuerdas cuando nos escabullíamos a ver las estrellas?

Los mejores años de mi vida los pasé contigo, eres imposible de olvidar, todo contigo lo es- dice la rubia

La morena se mueve un poco, acaricia el rostro de la morena con la yema de sus dedos y después se inclina para besarla

¿Sí sabes lo difícil que es estar lejos de ti?- dice Emma- te pienso todo el tiempo y cuando me besas toda la claridad que tengo se esfuma

Yo también te amo- dice la alcaldesa con una sonrisa- tenemos una segunda oportunidad juntas y esta vez no la voy a desaprovechar- Le dice justo antes de darle otro beso

Llega el día de la fiesta

Me alegra que te diviertas- dice Emma

Unas amigas me invitaron y pensé por qué no- dice Quinn

Es bueno que conozcas más gente, sólo ten cuidado, voy a estar pendiente- dice Emma – mamá me mataría si te pasa algo

Hey, yo se cuidarme sola- dice Quinn- aprendí de la mejor- le ofrece una sonrisa

Una hora después

La rubia llega a casa de Puck acompañada por Santana y Brittany y lo primero que hace es buscar a Rachel con la mirada pero no la encuentra, la casa de Puck era inmensa además de estar llena de gente

Quinn pasa un buen rato conociendo a otras personas pero le hace falta la morena así que decide ir a buscarla pero cuando la encuentra, Rachel se está dando un beso con Finn. La rubia sale inmediatamente de ahí con una emociones que nunca había sentido, celos. Encuentra una cerveza y se desahoga con el alcohol

¿Qué te pasa Finn?-pregunta Rachel una vez logra empujarlo- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no quiero nada contigo

Tú te morías por mí- dice Finn- no sé qué cambió

Si no te acuerdas fuiste tú el que arruinó todo al meterse con Santana y la verdad Finn, yo no siento nada por ti- dice Rachel

Ya te dije que lo siento – dice Finn

No quiero tener problemas contigo Finn, sólo entiende esto, déjame en paz- sin más la morena se va

Mientras tanto

Si sigues a si te vas a acabar todo el alcohol- dice Santana

Tengo derecho a divertirme o no- cuestiona Quinn

¿Quién iba a pensar que tenías un lado salvaje?- dice la latina y se le une

Horas después

Ustedes se emborrachan con el aire- dice Brittany mientras las lleva a una de las habitaciones de la casa para que puedan descansar

Al otro día

Ya iba a salir a buscarte, me tenías preocupada- dice Emma

Habla más bajito- dice Quinn con un inclemente dolor de cabeza

Para colmo tienes resaca- dice Emma- n te olvides que eres menor de edad

¿Qué vas a hacer, arrestarme?- pregunta Quinn en tono desafiante

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Emma con sospecha- ¿por qué estás tan irritable? ¿Te hicieron algo malo? Dímelo- dice Emma

No pasó nada, sólo tomé de más- dice Quinn

¿Segura?- pregunta Emma

Totalmente- dice Quinn- sólo quiero dormir un rato más

Emma no le cree del todo, conoce a su hermana pero decide dejarlo ir por ahora

El lunes al final de clases

Hola Quinn- dice Rachel- no te vi en todo el día ni en la fiesta

Sí, no hemos coincidido- dice Quinn – pero yo si te vi en la fiesta

¿Por qué no me saludaste?- pregunta Rachel – quería pasar tiempo contigo

Estabas muy ocupada besándote con Finn- dice la rubia

Finn me besó a la fuerza, esa fue la mejor oportunidad para dejarle claro que no quiero nada con él- dice Rachel

Pues eso no se parece a lo que vi- dice Quinn

Entonces no te quedaste ahí lo suficiente- dice Rachel

¿Estás segura de que no sientes nada por él?- pregunta Quinn

Totalmente- dice Rachel y sin querer su mirada se dirige los labios de la rubia, este era un momento donde su conexión era más fuerte que nunca

En un impulso Quinn se arriesga y le da un beso, Rachel se deja llevar por un momento hasta que recuerda que Quinn es hermana de Emma, quien es probablemente su madre

El beso termina abruptamente

No- dice Rachel

Lo siento- dice Quinn- no quise incomodarte, sólo…

Esto está mal, esto nunca debió pasar, NUNCA- dice Rachel y se va sin mirar atrás, sin ver que dejaba a Quinn con el corazón roto, derramando lágrimas por su partida

Dos semanas después

Emma y Regina llevan dos semanas saliendo y yendo al mirador que ahora se ha convertido en su lugar. El aspecto íntimo no había cambiado mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo hablaban y compartían algunos besos

Pero hoy era diferente, ambas se besaban apasionadamente y estaban perdiendo el control

Emma…- gime la morena cuando la rubia se entretiene tocando sus senos después de arreglárselas para desabotonar la camisa de Regina y hacer a un lado su sostén

Vamos a otro lado- dice Emma entre besos pues se moría por tenerla de nuevo

Emma, soy la alcaldesa, no puedo ir a cualquier lado- dice Regina y ambas toman un poco de aire

Vamos a tu casa o a la mía- dice la rubia

Yo también quiero estar contigo pero las chicas están allí- le recuerda la morena y la besa mientras desabotona los pantalones de la rubia

¿Qué haces?- pregunta Emma a pesar los besos de la morena

Shhh, yo sólo quiero que te sientas bien… muy bien- Regina toca el miembro de la rubia quien reacciona inmediatamente al contacto

Por un momento los labios de la morena se separan de los suyos pero pronto se ocupan en otra parte de su cuerpo

Gina…- gime Emma mientras acaricia la cabellera negra de Regina- me vas a enloquecer

Una hora después

Voy a buscar un lugar para las dos y así estar juntas sin preocupaciones- dice Regina

Antes de que la rubia la deje bajar del auto le da un beso- te acompaño

Llegan a la puerta y la alcaldesa le da un último beso y justo en ese momento Rachel abre la puerta

Rachel- dice Regina sorprendida mientras se separa de la rubia

Hola mamá, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a esperar para decirme que eres novia de la sheriff?- pregunta Rachel lo cual toma a Regina y a Emma por sorpresa- llevan cuanto, un mes saliendo- dice con algo de ironía- estoy cansada de tus mentiras mamá primero mi padre biológico y ahora esto. Buenas noches sheriff- sin más Rachel se retira del lugar

Regina- dice Emma

No te preocupes voy a hablar con ella- dice la alcaldesa- hablamos después

¿Seguro que no me necesitas?- le pregunta la rubia

No, esto es algo entre Rachel y yo- dice Regina

Ok, llámame por favor- dice la rubia

Lo haré- dice Regina y respira profundo antes de seguir a su hija

Rachel- dice la alcaldesa y entra a la habitación de su hija- hay muchas cosas que tú no entiendes

Sí, sólo porque tú no me hablas con la verdad- dice Rachel

Conozco a Emma desde mucho antes que tú nacieras, ella siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida- se confiesa- nos reencontramos y nuestro amor sigue allí, mucho más fuerte, la amo Rachel pasé 17 años de mi vida sin ella y no quiero perderla de nuevo

Mamá, yo no juzgo tu relación con ella, si Emma te hace feliz pues bienvenida sea, sólo no me gusta que me mientas, por favor dime quién es mi padre biológico- dice Rachel

¿Por qué ahora?- pregunta Regina- no eres feliz con tus padres y conmigo, ¿quieres buscarlo?

No es eso, yo sólo quiero respuestas- dice Rachel

Rachel...yo, eso es algo que no te puedo decir… no ahora- dice Regina

Mamá- insiste

Sólo dame tiempo- le pide

Si tú no me das la respuesta la buscaré por mi misma- piensa Rachel

Un par de días después

Regina había dejado su carro estacionado en frente de la alcaldía y está a punto de entrar cuando se encuentra en la calle con nadie más ni nadie menos que Robin, su ex

Hola Regina- dice Robin

Hola Robin, veo que Roland está contigo- dice la morena al ver al niño entretenido con su nuevo carro de miniatura

Regina- dice Roland y el niño se lanza a darle un abrazo

¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?- le pregunta la morena

Muy bien, vi a mis abuelitos, mis primos, mis tíos, toda mi familia- dice el niño

Qué bueno me alegra mucho- dice Regina y dirige su mirada Robin

¿Crees que podemos hablar?- pregunta Robin mientras

Estamos hablando- dice Regina

Tú sabes a que me refiero- dice Robin

Ya han pasado 5 años Robin, tú sabes que sigo enamorada de mi primer amor y no podía seguir engañándote y engañándome en una relación que nunca iba a funcionar- dice Regina

Yo voy a seguir esperándote, te amo y no me voy a rendir- dice Robin

Vive tu vida Robin, que yo ya seguí con la mía- dice Regina y nota que Roland se ha alejado de la acera y está en la calle recogiendo el auto que se le había caído, un auto viene a alta velocidad y la morena se apresura y corre para sacar al niño de la vía, lo logra pero es ella quien sufre las consecuencias del impacto, Robin corre tras ella pero es demasiado tarde

Mientras tanto

Emma tomaba un café en Breaksticks cuando de repente siente la presencia de alguien más a su lado

Mi mamá es más feliz desde que está a tu lado- dice Rachel y la rubia apenas pasa el trago de café que estaba tomando

¡Rachel!-dice la rubia sorprendida pero la chica continua como si nada

No me encanta que se vean a escondidas pero imagino que tendrán sus razones, ella dice te conoce de tiempo atrás, mucho antes de que yo naciera

Es cierto- dice Emma con cautela

Mamá te ama, no quiero que le hagas daño- dice Rachel- yo nunca la había visto así, comportarse así… como una mujer enamorada… ni siquiera c… bueno tú me entiendes- Rachel se frena antes de decir algo que no debe decir

Lo que yo siento por tu madre, ni el tiempo ni la distancia lo ha podido detener- dice la rubia

Emma quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas totalmente honesta conmigo- dice Rachel- ¿tú sabes quién es mi padre biológico?

Emma traga saliva pero se salva de responder al escuchar un llamado urgente a través de su radio- Sheriff hubo un accidente automovilístico y al parecer la alcaldesa está herida

¿Qué? -dicen Emma y Rachel al mismo tiempo, sin pensarlo dos veces ambas se suben a la patrulla y van al lugar del accidente

Llegan allí y ven la escena, en el camino están las marcas de la llantas de un auto que está al lado de la vía además de algunas manchas de sangre

¿Qué pasó?-pregunta la rubia

Leroy estaba conduciendo borracho e iba a atropellar a Roland pero la alcaldesa se salvó al chico, aunque no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y ella fue atropellada en su lugar- le informa Graham, uno de sus subalternos

Gina - dice Emma preocupada y de inmediato pregunta a sus subalternos donde está la alcaldesa

Rachel y Emma se van directo al Hospital de Lima

La cara de preocupación de Rachel lo decía todo- todo va estar bien- le asegura Emma pues no podía soportar ver a Rachel así y debía mantener la fe de que Regina estaba bien

Necesito saber que le pasó a mi mamá-le exige Rachel a recepcionista

Su madre está siendo atendida por el doctor Whale pero hasta el momento no hay novedades

Eso era bueno, el doctor era unos de los mejores amigos de su padre y un excelente profesional

Pasan un par de horas más hasta que tienen noticias

Doctor Whale ¿cómo está mi madre?- pregunta obviando la presencia de Robin

Rachel, hicimos todo lo que pudimos- dice Whale y mientras Emma, Rachel y Robin están en shock esperando lo peor- pero tu mamá perdió al bebe. Regina está en recuperación tuvo unas lesiones leves pero el impacto en su abdomen fue muy fuerte y perdió al bebe

¿Mi mamá estaba embarazada?- pregunta Rachel asombrada

Sí, no tenía más de 3 semanas- dice el doctor

No… -dice Emma mientras se derrumba en piso de aquella sala de espera, Regina estaba esperando un hijo suyo, un hijo que ahora habían perdido

¿Sheriff?- pregunta Whale consternado al verla en ese estado

¿Un bebé?- pregunta Emma entre lágrimas

Whale la observa con confusión pero no dice nada

¿Cuándo puedo ver a mi mamá?- pregunta Rachel y así evita más preguntas de Whale

En unos minutos- dice antes de dejarlas solas

Lo mejor que es que tú entres primero, siento que mi madre te necesita ahora más que nunca

Robin no puede negar que la escena es extraña y se pregunta cual es la relación de la Sheriff con Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Los milagros existen y aquí estoy. Lamento haberlos dejado abandonados por tanto tiempo pero mi propósitos es terminar todas mis historias. Sé que actualizo poco, pero no me queda mucho tiempo con el trabajo y mis estudios. Les escribiré un nuevo capítulo pronto, me dejan saber de ustedes en las Reviews.
> 
> El título de este capítulo hace referencia a la canción de Shakira– Lo Que Más
> 
> Déjenme saber sus opiniones a través de las reviews.
> 
> Besos y Abrazos ;)
> 
> Jostin217


	5. ¿Descubrimientos y Verdades?

isclaimer: Ni Glee ni Once Upon a Time y sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capítulo 5: ¿Descubrimientos y Verdades?

La morena estaba llamando a sus padres para comentarles del estado de Regina pero ninguno contesta pues están en crucero en una de sus muchas lunas de miel y la señal es pésima. De repente Robin se acerca a ella

Rachel- dice Robin pero la morena ya sabe a dónde se dirige está conversación- lo siento mucho pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para que Regina mejore rápido, tú sólo dime que necesitan y yo lo hago, y lo menos que puedo hacer por Regina al haber arriesgado su vida por la de mi hijo

Entiendo que quieras apoyarla y colaborar- dice Rachel- pero este un momento para la familia y tú deberías estar al pendiente de la tuya o mejor dicho de Roland

Tú sabes que la amo- dice Robin- además dejaste que pasará la sheriff incluso antes que tú

Emma antes der ser la sheriff es la novia y el amor de toda la vida de mi madre- le contesta la morena sorprendiéndolo con la información y ese tono de voz amenazante- y la verdad no estaríamos en esta situación si de una buena vez entendieras que mi madre no quiere nada contigo, ve al lado de Roland cuídalo no vaya a ser que ocurra otro accidente

Estás molesta y herida por lo que le pasó a tu madre pero voy a regresar para saber cómo sigue Regina- dice Robin pues era obvio que Rachel no lo quería allí

Sólo vete- le reitera

Gina…- murmura Emma al entrar a la habitación- Mi Amor

La morena yacía tranquilamente en la cama, aún sin despertar y la rubia no podía soportar el sentimiento de impotencia

Regina aún no sabía de la pequeña vida que llevó en su cuerpo y Emma no tenía la fuerza para contarle lo sucedido al amor de su vida

No te voy a dejar sola- le dice entre lágrimas- te lo prometo

Emma toma su mano y la besa

Media hora después

Rachel entra a la habitación y encuentra a Emma aun sosteniendo la mano de su madre y con los ojos rojos

El Doctor Whale me dejo pasar- dice Rachel

No te preocupes…te dejo con ella un momento- dice la rubia y se levanta de la silla hacia la puerta

Emma ¿cómo estás?- le pregunta pero la rubia no voltea

Lo que yo siento no es importante… ¿cómo le digo que perdimos un hijo?- Emma se da la vuelta y Rachel puede ver lo devastada que esta por todo lo sucedido- no tengo el valor para eso

Lo tendremos, tú y yo juntas- dice Rachel- la amamos y vamos a estar allí para apoyarla

Te lo agradezco- dice Emma- Ehhhh… voy a llamar a Quinn debe estar preguntándose donde estoy

Hola- dice Quinn- ¿Dónde estás? Dijiste que me ibas a recoger

Lo siento, surgió algo y…- dice Emma

¿Estás bien?- pregunta su hermana y el silencio de Emma dice mucho

No- dice la rubia con la voz entrecortada

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Quinn preocupada

Puedes venir al hospital, aquí te cuento todo- dice Emma

Ya salgo para allá- dice Quinn

¡Emma!- dice Rachel- mi mamá está despertando

Ambas salen corriendo de regreso a la habitación

Hola Amor- dice Emma al llegar a su lado

Umm… ¿Roland?- pregunta la morena

Él está bien mamá, gracias a ti no le pasó nada- dice Rachel y le da un abrazo

¿Por qué lloran?- pregunta Regina al verlas con detenimiento

Estás aquí- dice Emma como si un milagro sucediera frente a sus ojos

No pienso apartarme de ti nunca más- dice la alcaldesa y la rubia deja cortos besos en sus labios

No olviden que estoy presente- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Lo siento- dice Emma

Me siento un poco mareada- dice Regina al intentar sentarse

Amor no te esfuerces- dice la rubia

No se preocupen es sólo el mareo- dice la morena

Voy a llamar a Whale- dice Rachel antes de salir corriendo

Nos diste un gran susto- dice Emma

Lo sé, pero no podía dejar que le pasará algo malo a Roland cuando yo podía hacer algo- dice Regina- es un gran niño

Justo en ese momento Emma revive su tragedia y la poca alegría que tenía al saber que su morena había despertado se esfuma

Hola Regina- dice Whale al entrar a la habitación con Rachel

El Doctor no tarda en hacerle un chequeo- al parecer todo está bien, te vas a sentir mareada pero eso es normal, tienes que tomarte tus medicinas al pie de la letra para evitar el dolor, tienes algunas lesiones pero ninguna fractura. Regina…

Doctor, yo me encargo desde aquí- dice la Sheriff y tanto Regina como el doctor la observan con confusión

Doctor Whale- interviene Rachel y poco a poco lo saca de la habitación para darles privacidad – explíqueme acerca de las medicinas, yo me voy a encargar del cuidado de mi madre

Emma ¿qué pasa?- Regina le exige una respuesta

Amor…- dice la rubia y toma su mano sin dejar de verla a los ojos

Sin rodeos Emma- dice la alcaldesa al verla titubear

A causa del accidente el doctor descubrió- Emma pausa para tomar un poco de aire- … que tenías tres semanas de embarazo

¿Tenía?- le cuestiona y empieza a hiperventilar- íbamos… a…. tener... un… hijo

Lo siento mucho mi Amor, lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo siento- dice Emma entre besos cortos y un gran abrazo

Si yo hubiera sabido- dice la morena

Pero no sabías y no es tu culpa, salvaste la vida de un niño- le recalca Emma

Pero no la de nuestro hijo- dice Regina y todo se derrumba de nuevo para ellas

Lloran juntas y la rubia no se separa de ella hasta que la morena queda derribada por el cansancio y el dolor

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera

Quinn llega, ve a Rachel pero refiere ir directamente a la recepción pues quiere tener el mínimo contacto con ella después de lo que pasó la última vez

Hola Quinn- dice Rachel al verla

Hola- le responde- ¿has visto a mi hermana?

Sí- dice Rachel y es un sí cargado de un montón de emociones, se notan en su cara

Ella me dijo que viniera para acá- dice Quinn

Mi mamá está hospitalizada- añade Rachel- la atropelló un auto

Lo siento, de verdad lo siento- dice la rubia- supongo que por eso mi hermana está aquí, asegurándose de tener todos los datos y las versiones del hecho

No sabes- dice Rachel como afirmación pues estaba segura que Quinn no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba entre la sheriff y su madre

¿Qué no sé?- le pregunta Quinn

Es mejor que hables de esto con tu hermana, sí te llamó para que vinieras supongo que tiene el propósito de contártelo todo- dice Rachel- …deberíamos aprovechar este momento a solas para hablar…

Ya me quedó bastante claro que no quieres nada conmigo y voy a respetar tus deseos- dice Quinn

Quinn no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad- dice Rachel con sinceridad

Necesito tiempo, Rachel y tú también lo necesitas si quieres que nuestra amistad en realidad funcione- la rubia no dice más y se sienta a esperar a su hermana

Una hora después

Rachel no había interrumpido la conversación entre su madre y Emma pues si algo necesitaban era tiempo para hablar de lo sucedido pero inevitable ver el desespero de Quinn a l no saber nada y su gran esfuerzo por no dirigirle la palabra. A Rachel le dolía esta situación con Quinn pero no podía ni debía darle pie a una relación romántica con Quinn, no después de saber que Emma era su otra madre…

¿Crees que pueda hablar con Emma?- pregunta Quinn

Ven- dice Rachel- aprovechemos que las enfermeras están distraídas

Un par de minutos después entran a la habitación de Regina, las chicas se encuentran con una escena muy tierna. Regina y Emma dormían en la camilla de hospital abrazadas y con el primer ápice de tranquilidad desde que llegaron al hospital

Quinn observa la escena con curiosidad y no puede evitar preguntar- ¿mi hermana y tu mamá son…?

Ellas están juntas, tienen una relación- dice Rachel- la verdad han sido muy discretas con esto, yo me enteré por casualidad

¿Una relación dijiste?- pregunta Quinn pues no podía creer que su hermana quien nunca sentó cabeza con una mujer estuviera nada más y nada menos que con la alcaldesa

Perdieron un hijo- dice Rachel de repente y a Quinn le cambia el gesto, su sorpresa es inmensa- el accidente reveló que mi madre estaba embarazada, ambas están devastadas

Eso… no - oh por Dios- dice Quinn- necesito hacer una llamada… ya regreso

La rubia sale de la habitación de hospital y llama a su madre

Hola Quinn- dice Mary Margaret emocionada de escuchar a su hija

Mamá, Emma te necesita- dice Quinn y procede a contarle lo que sabe

Un par de horas más tarde Regina despierta abrazada a Emma y no pude contener las lágrimas antes los juegos de su imaginación

Amor, despertaste – dice la rubia unos minutos después

Se parecería a ti- dice la morena

¿Quién?- pregunta Emma

Nuestro hijo, sería igualito a ti- dice Regina

Gina, no te atormentes tenemos que pensar en el futuro y en las cosas buenas que están por venir- dice Emma

Pero sólo han pasado cosas malas, desde el comienzo, como si estuviéramos destinadas al fracaso- dice la morena sintiéndose derrotada

Ey… no digas eso- dice Emma- esto no es lo que planeamos, lo que queríamos, pero tienes una hija maravillosa que se preocupa por ti y estamos juntas… no te derrumbes, yo estoy aquí para ti

Regina acaricia su rostro y le da un corto beso

Mary Margaret llega al hospital y se encuentra con Quinn y Rachel

Hola Mamá- dice Quinn y la abraza

¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Mary

Yo estoy bien, Emma es la que me preocupa- dice Quinn

Lo sé pero la familia es el mejor apoyo- dice Mary

La rubia mira a Rachel y dice- Perdón Mamá, no las presenté, Mamá ella es Rachel Mills

¿Mills?- pregunta Mary y se toma el tiempo de detallarla de arriba abajo

Sí, mi mamá es Regina Mills- dice la morena percatándose de la mirada inquisidora de Mary

¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunta Mary Margaret sin rodeos

¡Mamá!- se queja Quinn

…16- responde Rachel algo incomoda ante semejante escrutinio

Quinn nota que su madre quiere decir algo más y por eso la interrumpe- mejor vamos a ver a Emma

De repente Emma y Regina escuchan que tocan a la puerta y se sorprenden al ver a Mary Margaret entrar a la habitación

¡Mamá!- dice Emma - ¿qué haces aquí?

Quinn me llamo y vine tan pronto pude… Emma yo…- le dice y antes de poder terminar su frase la rubia le da un abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello

Gracia por estar aquí Mamá- dice Emma y se separa de ella

Regina- dice Mary Margaret y por un momento no hay más que silencio

Hola- responde la morena mientras limpia el rastro que dejaron sus lágrimas

¿Viniste sola? ¿Dónde está papá?- le pregunta Emma para darle un giro a las cosas

Él no pudo venir por sus compromisos como Sheriff pero te manda- se corrige al ver de nuevo a Regina- les manda todo su amor y apoyo

Quinn y Rachel escuchan la conversación en la puerta de la habitación

Además no vine sola, aunque le avisé a último momento Ruby vino conmigo- dice Mary y Quinn deja de respirar por un momento- está dejando las cosas en tú casa, yo tenía mucha urgencia de venir a acompañarlas

Tranquilas, yo me quedo con mi mamá mientras ustedes hablan- propone Rachel

No quiero apartarme de ti- dice Emma con sinceridad

Ve, Amor, voy a estar aquí cuando regreses- dice Regina

La rubia sale de la habitación con su madre y su hermana

¿Estás bien Emma?- pregunta Mary

Regina estaba embarazada mamá, no estoy bien- dice Emma

¿Pero cómo es posible? Tus análisis fueron claros y decían que no puedes tener hijos

No lo sé mamá- dice Emma- lo cierto es que ese bebé ya no existe y Regina y yo recibimos un golpe tras otro

Yo ni siquiera sabía que ustedes estaban juntas- dice Quinn- además tú siempre te cuidas- pues su hermana podría haber salido con muchas pero siempre, siempre se cuidaba

Regina es diferente- dice Emma y Quinn entiende alto y claro que su hermana está enamorada de la alcaldesa

Emma siempre ha estado enamorada de Regina- interviene Mary- desde que era una niña. Yo no quiero que Regina te vuelva a lastimar… ya te hizo suficiente daño y no te mereces pasar por eso otra vez

Quinn observa la escena con curiosidad quiere saber más pero prefiere no decir nada y sólo escuchar

Regina y yo nos amamos, lo que pase o no es problema nuestro- dice Emma

Tu amor por ella te enceguece Emma- dice Mary- y sí es mi problema porque no quiero ver a mi hija lastimada

Entiendo tu preocupación mamá, pero mi mujer y yo acabamos de perder un hijo y en este momento no puedo pensar en nada más- dice Emma

La rubia prefiere no decir nada más pues ama a su madre pero no va a permitir que descredite el amor que existe entre ella y Regina

Pues deberías- dice Mary Margaret- ¿Cuántos años tiene esa chica? 16 ¿no?

¡Mamá, NO!- advierte Emma pues sabe a los que se refiere

Con lo que pasó descubrimos que puedes tener hijos y si no lo sabes ya al menos lo debes sospechar-continua Mary

¡Para, no sigas con esto!- dice Emma mirando directamente a los ojos de su madre

¿Emma, Rachel es tu hija?- pregunta Mary sin más rodeos y Quinn abre los ojos como platos, incrédula ante lo que acaba de pasar

No voy a hablar contigo de esto- dice la rubia

Emma, Si Rachel hace parte de nuestra familia tenemos derecho a saber- dice Mary- y ella también

NO metas a Rachel en esto- dice Emma con un tono amenazante pues pensaba que su madre había ido a apoyarla y no a cuestionarla- no voy a permitir que te metas con ella, nunca te lo perdonaría

Para Quinn y para Mary Margaret esa era suficiente confirmación

Emma… -insiste Mary

NO MÁS- dice Emma con contundencia- voy a regresar al lado Regina

Minutos después

Después de intentar convencer a Emma de regresar con ellas a casa Quinn y Mary Margaret dejan el hospital

Quinn y Mary Margaret van en un taxi y la rubia no deja de pensar en las grandes revelaciones del día, no sabía cómo sentirse, el rechazo de Rachel la había lastimado pero ahora descubría que era su tía, sus sentimientos hacia Rachel debían desvanecer, era una relación que había pasado de ser poco probable a imposible en un parpadeo, Quinn era su tía, SU TÍA y el remordimiento la carcomía ¿cómo iban a superar esto cuando la verdad saliera a la luz? La verdad es que la rubia no lo sabía

Hola Quinn- dice Ruby y conectan miradas

Mary Margaret ¿cómo está Emma?- pregunta

Desbastada- responde Mary con sinceridad- no sé cómo ayudarla

Pues yo creo que el hecho de que estés aquí dice mucho- dice Ruby y nota como Quinn ve hacia cualquier lado menos a ella

Gracias Ruby, eres tan considerada como siempre- dice Mary – voy a darme una ducha, ahora hablamos con más detalle

Sí, no te preocupes- dice Ruby

Quinn se dirige a su habitación pero Ruby la detiene- ¿Podemos hablar?

Entre tú y yo no hay nada de que hablar- dice Quinn

Ruby acerca a la rubia a su cuerpo y la besa, por un momento Quinn se deja llevar y regresa aquel beso pero vuelve en sí y se aparta de ella. La rubia se siente orgullosa de sí misma porque meses atrás no hubiera sido capaz de desprenderse de los labios de Ruby, esos labios fueron su perdición

Lo mejor es que mantengamos la distancia- dice Quinn- ya me cansé de tus juegos- la rubia se aleja de ella sin decir más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjenme saber sus opiniones a través de los comentarios.
> 
> Besos y Abrazos ;)
> 
> Jostin217


	6. Recuérdame

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni Once Upon a Time y sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 6: Recuérdame**

Mary Margaret le comenta a Ruby todo lo sucedido y sus sospechas al creer que puede tener una nieta. Ruby se sorprende pero decide no comentar nada al respecto y hablar con Emma cuando la rubia se sienta lista para hacerlo.

Quinn hace todo lo posible por evitar a Ruby, esta vez es más consciente de lo que hace y no se va dejar llevar por los juegos de Ruby, nunca más

Mary Margaret quiere llamar a Emma para saber cómo sigue pero Quinn le sugiere que lo no haga pues Emma les había dejado muy claro que Regina y ella debían lidiar con lo que estaba pasando en su propio tiempo y por ahora lo mejor era que la pareja pasara un tiempo a solas

La noche llega sin más eventualidades y Mary Margaret es vencida por el cansancio del viaje, y el sube y baja de emociones que le trajo este día así que decide irse a descansar más pronto de lo que acostumbra

Voy a descansar, me gana el cansancio- dice Mary- pero con eso visito a tu hermana y Regina en la mañana

Te acompaño- dice Quinn para evitar quedarse a solas con Ruby

No te preocupes- dice Mary- conozco el camino a la habitación- le sonríe- mejor te quedas haciéndole compañía a Ruby, descansen chicas- se va no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Quinn

Una vez Ruby se asegura de que están solas intenta decir algo pero la rubia no se lo permite

No te desgastes- interviene Quinn

Tú eres muy importante para mi Quinn, no fuiste un juego para mí pero lo que teníamos no era saludable y eso es algo que debes reconocer, empezó justo como terminó- dice Ruby

¿Sí escuchas lo que dices?- dice la rubia con ironía- no soy un juego para ti pero en la primera oportunidad que tienes me besas

Tú no sabes lo me haces sentir- dice Ruby con sinceridad- y no creas que esto- señala entre las dos- sólo fue difícil para ti también lo fue para mi

Yo estaba enamorada de ti y lo sabes, te lo dije- continua Quinn- y a ti ni siquiera te importó, es más, decidiste romper lo que teníamos y en este momento de mi vida ni quiero ni voy a seguir así, sólo te pido que te alejes de mí

La rubia se retira a su habitación y se sienta en la cama con las manos en la cabeza. Lamentablemente la rubia debía compartir habitación con Ruby pues el apartamento donde vivía era acogedor pero muy pequeño

¿De verdad quieres eso?- pregunta Ruby con dejo de tristeza

Sí- responde Quinn- no sé si un día podamos volver a ser amigas pero esto es lo mejor para las dos

OK- dice Ruby y se va a cambiar al baño mientras tanto la rubia se cambia en la habitación

Ruby hace todo lo posible para no sentirse vulnerable y no llorar, sabía que ver a Quinn de nuevo la iba a afectar pero no sabía que se derrumbaría de nuevo

No la amas… no la amas- repite Ruby como mantra mientras un par de lágrimas recorren su rostro

Ruby regresa a la habitación y Quinn ya está dormida. La rubia había sacado el colchón inflable y se había acostado allí dejándole la cama, lo que era muchísimo peor pues las sabanas tenían su olor y la llenaban de recuerdos

_Ruby regresa de su cita con George a la cafetería de Granny y se encuentra con Quinn quien leía un libro_

_Los hombres son unos imbéciles, un día entenderás porque dicen que todos son iguales- dice Ruby_

_No lo sé, la verdad me gustan más las mujeres- confiesa la rubia_

_Pues no te pierdes de nada, al parecer todos quieren una sola cosa- dice Ruby- puede que me vista de forma provocativa pero no quiere decir que me voy a acostar con todo el mundo_

_Hey, tú eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que visto pero lo que más me gusta es tu personalidad, eres divertida, espontanea, sin miedo a decir lo que piensas y lo que sientes, eso es lo que te hace única- le dice Quinn_

_Wow- dice Ruby con una sonrisa- así vas a llegar muy lejos con las mujeres_

_Con una como tú, a donde sea- dice Quinn y cruzan miradas_

_¿Dónde está Emma?- pregunta Ruby pues tenía una cita con su mejor amiga_

_Llega en una media hora_

_Debió haberme avisado, pero bueno, aprovechemos y hacemos algo de comer, tengo muchísima hambre_

_Ven- le dice la rubia- y la toma de la mano_

_Quinn- le advierte Ruby- no juegues con fuego_

_No puedes negar que entre tú y yo pasa algo- dice la rubia_

_Lo sé- dice Ruby- y por eso quiero evitarlo, no sólo soy mayor que tú, soy la mejor amiga de tu hermana y no es justo_

_Me encantas, eso es lo único que voy a decir- continua Quinn_

_Para- dice Ruby con una sonrisa_

_La chicas hacen un poco de pop corn y disfrutan de una película hasta que Quinn le lanza algunos a la cara_

_Quieres guerra, guerra vas a tener- dice Ruby_

_Mira como dejamos la casa- dice la rubia cuando se acaba el pop corn- Emma nos va a matar_

_Nos- dice Ruby- te va a matar dirás porque yo no tuve nada que ver en esto_

_¿No?- pregunta Quinn mientras se acercan y pronto quedan cuerpo a cuerpo_

_No- le responde Ruby con seguridad pero en un impulso besa a Quinn, sus labios se rozan y llegan a un contacto sublime, exploran un poco y Quinn lleva el beso al siguiente nivel cuando introduce su lengua en la boca de Ruby pero aquel beso termina abruptamente cuando escuchan a Emma intentando abrir la puerta_

_Hey, me demoré, tu sabes cómo es Linda, le encanta salir conmigo- dice Emma al hablar de una de sus conquistas- ¿me perdí la guerra de pop corn?- la rubia no nota lo sucedido_

_Sí- dice Quinn de forma robótica pero no puede quitar la vista de encima a Ruby pues ese no fue su primer beso pero… que beso_

* * *

_Los padres de Quinn estaban en una cita romántica y Emma con otra más de las tipas con las que salía_

_Quinn le manda un mensaje de texto y pronto la rubia está en el apartamento de Ruby_

_Hola, te traje los chocolates que tanto te gustan- dice Quinn con una sonrisa_

_Ruby la agarra de la chaqueta y le da un beso mientras la ayuda a entrar_

_Ambas saben que la situación se estaba saliendo de control pero disfrutaban estar juntas más que con cualquier otra persona_

_Esa noche es su primera vez juntas y la primera vez de Quinn_

_Después de eso se ponen un poco más cariñosas e intentan controlarse para no ser descubiertas_

* * *

_Ruby desayuna con los Swan en la cafetería de su abuela y se sienta al lado de Quinn_

_La rubia conversa amenamente con sus padres mientras su mano izquierda roza las piernas de Ruby y poco después la acaricia en los muslos con su pulgar_

_La temperatura empieza a subir para Ruby pues siempre la acariciaba así justo después de tener relaciones, cuando estaba súper relajada y satisfecha. La rubia se aprovecha pues sabe lo mucho que eso enciende a Ruby_

_Me disculpan, voy al baño y ya regreso- dice Ruby_

_Te acompaño – dice la rubia- yo estoy que no me aguanto… las ganas de ir al baño_

_Apenas llegan al baño cierra la puerta y la rubia no duda en besarla- Red, te extraño tanto- le dice Quinn pues sólo la llamaba así cuando estaban solas_

_Sólo han pasado unos días- dice Ruby contra sus labios- yo también te extraño_

_¿Nos vemos este jueves?- pregunta Ruby_

_Perfecto, yo le digo a mis padres que voy a estudiar con Rita y no van a poner ningún problema- dice Quinn_

_Es una cita entonces- dice Ruby y la besa una última vez_

_Minutos después las dos regresan a la mesa como si nada_

* * *

_Cuatro meses después_

_¿Qué pasa? Estás pensativa- dice Ruby y continua pintando las uñas de Quinn_

_Mi papá me pregunta todo el tiempo dónde estoy- dice la rubia – creo que sospecha algo_

_Me extrañaría si no lo hiciera, es el Sheriff después de todo- comenta Ruby_

_Red, es en serio- dice Quinn_

_Sólo tenemos que ser más cuidadosas- dice Ruby_

_Quizá sea prudente dejar de vernos por un tiempo- sugiere la rubia_

_¿De verdad quieres eso?- pregunta Ruby_

_Tú sabes que no, pero tampoco quiero perderte- dice Quinn de forma emocional, Ruby se acerca y le da un corto beso_

_Tienes razón, mejor evitamos problemas- dice Ruby y continua con las uñas de Quinn_

_Ruby invita a Quinn a una de las cabañas a las afueras de Storybrooke pues quería sorprenderla_

_Red – dice la rubia y toca la puerta- ¿Dónde estás?_

_Sigue- le responde y Quinn sonríe_

_Red…- le dice la rubia completamente sorprendida al ver una escena súper romántica, la mesa tenía comida deliciosa, Red estaba espectacular en ese vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo_

_Hoy cumplimos 5 meses juntas y quería celebrarlo a lo grande- dice Ruby_

_Es perfecto- comenta Quinn quien le entra un regalo- yo tampoco iba dejar pasar este día tan especial, ábrelo_

_Pónmelo- dice Ruby- era una fina y hermosa cadena de plata con un dije de lobo, su animal espiritual- me encanta, me encanta- le dice fascinada y le da un beso- pensamos algo similar, yo te traje un anillo que dice "Red" en el interior_

_La rubia se pone el anillo_

_Se te ve hermoso- dice Ruby_

_Gracias por el presente- dice la rubia y se siente – ahora ven y disfrutamos de tus delicias culinarias_

_Esto esta delicioso- dice Quinn_

_Es tu favorito, yo sé lo que te gusta y cómo te gusta- dice Ruby_

_¿Ah, sí? Ven aquí- la rubia señala su regazo_

_Un vez Ruby se sienta en su regazo las chicas no dejan de besarse y la rubia baja lentamente el cierre del vestido de Red_

_Te amo- dice Quinn por primera vez entre besos y entra en pánico, hasta ahora todo iba muy bien pero nunca habían hablado de Amor_

_Yo también te amo- dice Ruby y vuelve el alma al cuerpo de la rubia, su corazón palpitaba más feliz que nunca, no sólo estaba enamorada era correspondida_

* * *

_Tres semanas después_

_Las cosas iban genial entre Ruby y Quinn hasta esa noche_

_Las chicas se despedían después de una cita y estaban en el parqueadero de un restaurante, uno de los más alejados de la ciudad y más cercanos al bosque_

_Quinn voltea a todos lados y al no ver a nadie besa con pasión a Ruby quien no se desprende de sus labios hasta que el oxigeno es necesario para ambas, con lo que no contaban es que David, muy sorprendido, las observaba desde la distancia_

_Ruby se despide de Quinn y llega a su apartamento, media hora después recibe la visita de David_

_Hola David ¿Qué…- dice sorprendida pero no la deja terminar_

_Quiero que te alejes de mi hija- le dice David en un tono amenazante- no sé con qué le has llenado la cabeza pero esto se acabó, me entiendes_

_David, yo la amo, yo amo a Quinn- le confiesa entre lágrimas_

_Mi hija es una menor de edad, que no sabe lo que quiere- dice David- agradece que eres la mejor amiga de mi hija y no te meto en una celda_

_Nos amamos, no planeamos esto- le reitera- no voy a dejarla_

_Te quiero lejos de mi hija o vas enfrentar las consecuencias y ella también- dice David antes de irse y Red se derrumba_

* * *

_Me estas evitando, ¿qué pasa Red?- le pregunta Quinn cuando se la encuentra en la calle ya que no contestaba sus llamadas o mensajes_

_Sólo pensé bien las cosas y lo mejor es terminar con esto, no tenemos ningún futuro juntas, desde un principio sabíamos que esto no podía ser- dice Ruby sin verla a los ojos_

_Amor, esto es muy raro, tú no eres así- dice Quinn- hace unos días estábamos súper felices, no entiendo porque dices eso_

_Es la verdad- dice Ruby_

_Red… Amor, no- le suplica la rubia mientras las lágrimas empiezan a formarse en su rostro- hablemos_

_Se acabó Quinn- dice Ruby y sigue su camino para no mostrarle a Quinn el dolor que esto le causa_

_Horas después_

_Red, abre la puerta, yo sé que estás allí- dice Quinn y toca incesantemente_

_Ruby tiene su cabeza contra la puerta_

_Puedo escuchar tu respiración- dice Quinn-… no entiendo porque ese cambio tan repentino pero voy a estar aquí cada día hasta que me abras la puerta y me des una explicación_

_La rubia cumple con su promesa y va allí cada día pero nunca le abre ni la determina cuando están en público y eso destroza a ambas_

_Hasta que un día Quinn vuelve a buscarla y esta vez la puerta esta entreabierta y puede ver a su Ruby besando al idiota de George_

_Después de todo hay una razón- dice Quinn y los sorprende, sin pensarlo dos veces se quita el anillo, lo tira al suelo y sale de allí tan pronto puede_

_George quiere continuar besándola pero Ruby lo aparta de ella y lo echa de su casa_

_Tú me invitaste aquí- le reclama George y sale de allí enojado_

_Ruby recurrió a George pues así Quinn no le insistiría más, esta vez había a perdido a Quinn para siempre_

* * *

_Un par de semanas después Quinn tiene un accidente en auto pues al parecer iba conduciendo ebria_

_Dime cómo está- le dice un desesperada Ruby a David- dime que está bien_

_Ella está bien, perdió el control del auto pero no tuvo heridas serias- le responde_

_Yo me muero si le pasa algo- dice Ruby preocupada- ¿puedo verla?_

_Guarda tu distancia- le dice David_

_David…- se queja Ruby_

* * *

_Días después le llegan los rumores de que Quinn estaba en malas compañías pero eso era poco probable hasta que vio lo que pasaba con sus propios ojos_

_Aléjate de ella- dice Ruby cuando un chico intenta tocar a Quinn de forma inapropiada_

_Ella no se está quejando- le repite y es claro para Ruby que ambos están drogados_

_No te metas, yo no te importo, nunca te importé así que déjame en paz- dice la rubia_

_Vienes conmigo y punto- dice Ruby y se la lleva sin decir más_

_La chica lleva a casa y Mary se sorprende al verla en ese estado_

_Estaba en malas compañías y decidí traerla aquí inmediatamente- dice Ruby_

_Esto se está saliendo de control, ya no sé qué hacer, de un momento a otro ha habido un cambio radical en Quinn y lo peor es que no nos deja ayudarla_

_Ruby se siente muchísimo peor, ella era la causante de todo esto, nunca debió empezar una relación con Quinn, no lo hubiera hecho de saber que terminaría así_

* * *

_Un par de mes después_

_Emma es promovida a Sheriff en Lima y gracias la persuasión de David Quinn se va con ella para evitar que siga al lado de las malas compañías y la pierdan al punto de no retorno_

10 minutos después Quinn estaba segura de que Ruby dormía así que dejo de fingir que dormía y decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche caliente para poder conciliar el sueño. Ella sabía por qué no podía dormir, todo lo sucedido con Emma y Regina, su situación con Rachel y para colmo la presencia de Ruby… Ruby, su primer amor, pero bueno, mañana será otro día

Al día siguiente

Mary Margaret despierta por el sonido de la llamada de su esposo

¿Por qué no me dijiste qué habías viajado con Ruby?- dice David

Buenos días Mi Amor ¿Cómo estás?- dice Mary con sarcasmo

Perdón, lo siento, amanecí de mal humor porque no estás a mí lado- dice David- Buenos días Mi Amor ¿cómo estás?

La verdad, no sé cómo sentirme David, no te llamé para dejarte descansar y no agobiarte pero…- dice Mary

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta David con curiosidad

Creo que podríamos tener una nieta- dice Mary

¿Regina y Emma están esperando un hijo? Eso no es posible- pregunta confundido

Mejor te lo cuento, Regina estuvo en un accidente

Sí, eso me lo dijiste ayer antes de irte con Ruby- le reclama

David, yo no quería viajar sola y sé que por el momento tú no puedes estar aquí conmigo y que mejor que venir con la mejor amiga de nuestra hija, ella es su confidente y en este momento lo que Emma necesita es apoyo así que no me reclames nada- dice Mary

Lo siento, mis reclamos no son justos, lo sé- dice David

Escucha lo que te voy a decir- dice Mary- Regina estaba embarazada y a causa del accidente lo perdió, también era el bebé de Emma

Pero el doctor…- dice David- Mi pobre Emma… yo debería estar allí con ustedes, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por estar allí con ella… pero no entiendo, tú dijiste que tenemos una nieta

Lo sé, llevamos años creyendo que Emma no puede tener hijos pero los resultados estaban mal. Regina tiene una hija de 16 años David, Rachel Mills, esa chica es nuestra nieta- continua Mary

¿Estás totalmente segura de lo que me estás diciendo Mary?- pregunta David

Todo coincide perfectamente, el tiempo, la desaparición de Regina, el hecho de que están juntas de nuevo aunque no entiendo cómo Emma puede perdonarla tan fácilmente después de ocultarle algo de esta magnitud

¿Segura que no estás saltando a conclusiones precipitadas?- pregunta David de nuevo

Por favor David, Emma ni siquiera quiere hablar del tema pero apenas le menciono a Rachel sale a flote su instinto de madre, quiere protegerla a toda costa, estoy totalmente segura David, tenemos una nieta, estoy totalmente segura, nos hemos perdido toda su vida pero ahora estamos aquí para ella, y nuestra hija- dice Mary

OK, esto es mucho para digerir- dice David- cuida a nuestra Emma y a Quinn voy a hacer todo lo posible por llegar cuanto antes, adiós Amor

Adiós David – dice Mary antes de colgar

* * *

Una hora después

Quinn- dice Ruby- despierta

No- se queja la rubia- cinco minutos más

Tu mamá preparó el desayuno, mejor te levantas, antes de que venga a hacerlo ella misma, tú sabes cómo es Mary Margaret- continua Ruby

La rubia abre sus hermosos ojos y por un momento Ruby recuerda cuando amanecían juntas

Ya voy- dice Quinn cuando se levanta

El desayuno transcurre sin eventualidades, Quinn alista ropa limpia para su hermana y Ruby cumple con guardar la distancia en la medida de lo posible

Pronto llegan al hospital, esta vez con Ruby y se sorprenden al ver a la prensa en espera de noticias acera de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Para su sorpresa todas pueden ir a visitar Regina pues fue trasladada a una habitación más grande y más cómoda

¿Quién iba a pensar que yo vería una vez más a la Reina Malvada y en una camilla?- dice Ruby llama inmediatamente la atención de Emma, Regina y Rachel

Ya decía yo que reconocía esa voz- dice Regina al verla y sonríe, Emma sonríe con ella pues no sólo recuerdan viejos tiempos, su mejor amiga logró que Regina sonriera y eso apacigua un poco este momento de dolor

Ruby se acerca a Regina y la abraza con mucho cuidado mientras Mary y Quinn saludan a Emma y Rachel

Mary Margaret observa a Rachel como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro pero no puede evitarlo, Rachel es su nieta

Es un gusto verte- dice Regina

Lo mismo digo Regina, aunque no tenían que pasar 17 años- dice Ruby y por un par de segundos nadie dice nada hasta que Rachel interviene- ¿Por qué te decían Reina Malvada?

No tenía la mejor actitud con todos- responde Regina

En especial con Emma- interviene Ruby – aunque eso sólo era una cubierta para que nadie descubriera que estaban juntas, en especial Cora

¿Quién es Cora?- pregunta Rachel

Alguien sin importancia- dice Emma al ver la expresión de pánico de Regina- Ruby, Mary cruzan miradas

Por cierto, no nos han presentado- dice Ruby mirando a Rachel- yo soy Ruby, la mejor amiga de Emma ¿y tú?

Mucho gusto Rachel Berry Mills- dice la morena y le da la mano

Ruby la observa por un segundo y dice- ¿cuántos años tienes?

¿Por qué todos me preguntan cuántos años tengo?- dice Rachel y ve directamente a Mary Margaret quien por fin le quita la mirada

Todas sienten la tensión en el aire y Rachel decide acabar con el suspenso de una vez por todas- esta es la forma sutil de decirme que Emma es mi madre

Rachel- dice Regina como precaución

Mamá, me he hecho esa pregunta desde que te escuche hablando con Emma aquella noche de madrugada- confiesa Rachel y Regina cierra los ojos pues ya era inevitable decirle la verdad

Emma sabe que su mujer está entre la espada y la pared, y en este caso una mentira piadosa es mejor que la verdad, Rachel no tenía por qué enterarse que fue producto de una violación. Por eso la rubia toma una decisión apresurada

Sí Rachel, yo soy tu madre- dice Emma y Regina abre los ojos como platos

Quinn tiene el mejor motivo para olvidarse de Rachel, pues no debía pensar en Rachel de forma romántica, por Dios la chica era su tía quién lo iba a creer. Quinn sentía que le había caído un baldado de agua. Mientras tanto Mary Margaret no se contiene y corre a abrazar a Rachel

Lo sabía, lo sabía – dice Mary

Mamá, la vas a asfixiar- dice Emma mientras sostiene y acaricia la mano de Regina como muestra de amor y apoyo

Voy a tomar un poco de aire- dice Rachel y sale de la habitación

Rachel…- la llama su madre

Amor, ve con ella- le pide a su novia

Emma le da un corto beso antes de ir tras Rachel

16 años sin saber que tenía una nieta Regina, no me voy a perder un día más- dice Mary Margaret- no tenías derecho a apartarla de nosotros, de Emma

Tú NO sabes lo que estaba pasando en mi vida- se defiende la morena- no tienes derecho juzgarme

Cálmate, Mary – dice Ruby al ver que Regina estaba agitada lo cual no era conveniente en su condición

Aún no logro entender por qué Emma sigue enamorada de ti- dice Mary con dureza y Regina no puede evitar las lágrimas

Mamá, YA BASTA- le exige Quinn sorprendiendo a todas en la habitación- Emma está bastante grande como para saber qué hace o deja de hacer, no ves que le estás haciendo daño a Regina, justo después de…- la rubia prefiere no terminar aquella oración pues no quería mencionar al hijo que su hermana y Regina perdieron

Mejor damos una vuelta y regresamos después- dice Quinn y se lleva a su madre

Regina, lo siento, no pensé que una pregunta generara todo esto- se disculpa Ruby

Tenía que pasar en algún momento- dice la morena- era una bomba a punto de explotar, sé que Mary Margaret no va a entender, en realidad sólo me preocupa lo que piensen Rachel y Emma, tenía razones para hacer lo que hice, sé que no justifica el daño que le he causado a la personas que amo pero tenía que hacerlo- Regina habla de forma criptica pero no va a explicarse más, en especial cuando la tiene preocupada conversación de sus grandes amores

* * *

Mientras tanto

Rachel para- dice Emma

No, Emma- dice Rachel ofuscada- siempre le pedí a mi madre que me dijera la verdad, no entiendo por qué no lo hizo

Hay cosas que son muy difíciles de explicar- dice Emma

Intentalo, ya no soy una niña- dice Rachel- siempre supe que ni Hiram ni Leroy eran mis padres biológicos, ellos han hecho un excelente papel pero siempre quise saber quién me engendró

¿Y cómo crees tú que me sentí yo al saber que tú existías?- dice Emma- para mí no fue fácil, mucho menos cuando había perdido total las esperanzas de volver a ver el amor de mi vida y con una hija… con mi hija- añade para darle más veracidad a su versión

Tanto la amas que le perdonaste no haberte dicho la verdad- la cuestiona la chica

No ha sido fácil para mí aceptarlo pero a pesar de todo la amo, nunca he dejado de amarla- dice Emma- y lastimosamente nada ocurrió como lo teníamos planeado

¿Cuál es la razón?- pregunta Rachel

Regina y yo íbamos a escaparnos juntas y ser felices, era un poco alocado pero era nuestro sueño. Pero no sé, puedo por la influencia negativa de otras personas. Cora, a quien Ruby mencionó es tu abuela y su interferencia en la vida de tu madre fue mucho más grande de lo yo creía- le dice la rubia afectada y con la voz entrecortada- Regina debía seguir sus órdenes, aceptar y hacer todo lo que ella le pedía. Tu madre y yo fuimos novias a escondidas por dos años sólo por el temor de enfrentarla pues estábamos seguras que nos separaría

Te estoy contando una versión ligera de lo que pasó, Regina tuvo que soportar tantas cosas. Y no estuve allí para lo más importante- le dice Emma y acaricia su rostro- Tú .Yo sé que esta conversación es importante para ti y quiero que las tres estemos en condiciones para hablar de esto como debe ser

Regina se va recuperar pronto y ambas esteremos allí para darle respuesta a todas tus preguntas, es justo ¿no te parece?- le propone Emma

Tienes razón, es mejor hablar cuando mamá esté recuperada- dice Rachel

Volvamos, Regina debe estar extrañándonos- dice Emma con una sonrisa

Rachel vuelve a la habitación mucho más calmada y con Emma

¿Dónde están mi madre y Quinn?- pregunta la rubia

También decidieron tomar algo de aire- dice Ruby y hace un gesto dándole le a entender que las cosas no habían estado muy pacificas por este lado

Rachel… yo- dice Regina

Mamá, no te esfuerces, siento haberme comportado como una niña- dice Rachel

Entiendo que todo esto sea muy difícil de asimilar para ti- le dice su madre- no quería mentirte pero sentía que no tenía otra opción, no quería perderte a ti también – le dice y observa a Emma

Quizá es tiempo para un nuevo comienzo- dice Rachel- tenemos una familia más grande

Te amo Rachel- dice Regina

Y yo a ti mamá- dice la chica mientras se acerca para abrazarla, Regina era su madre y eso nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar, están en un momento difícil pero se aman

Emma, ven- dice Rachel y la invita a unirse al abrazo

Ruby aprovecha el momento y toma una foto para recordar este momento

Justo allí regresan Mary Margaret y Quinn

Las tres se limpian las lágrimas después de ese abrazo

Sólo tengo una petición- dice Rachel

Dime, hija- dice Regina

Quiero pasar más tiempo con Emma- dice Rachel – con la familia que aún no conozco

Mary Margaret sonríe ante la solicitud de su nieta

* * *

Mientras tanto

Señora Mills- le dice

¿Qué información tienes para mí?- pregunta Cora

Encontramos a su hija- le dice el investigador- Emma Swan nos llevó a ella

¿Dónde está?- pregunta

En Lima, Ohio, de hecho es la alcaldesa allí- le informa

Entonces nos vamos inmediatamente para allá- dice Cora con tono de finalidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjenme saber sus opiniones a través de los comentarios.
> 
> Besos y Abrazos ;)
> 
> Jostin217


	7. Chapter 7

Pasa alrededor de una semana antes que Regina pueda dejar el hospital. Emma no se despega ni un segundo de su lado a pesar de las recomendaciones de los médicos, su madre y la propia Regina que le dicen que debe descansar apropiadamente. La rubia se negaba a dejar sola a su mujer.

Los ciudadanos y los medios querían saber absolutamente todo lo relacionado a su alcaldesa, pero sólo pudieron obtener una declaración del doctor Whale quien siguiendo las instrucciones de Regina dejo los detalles personales a un lado.

Mientras tanto Cora aprovechó el tiempo para instalarse en Lima y ganar información acerca de su hija y la nueva vida que tenía sin ella. Cora la había visto en fotos y había leído algunos artículos de prensa donde hablan acerca de su excelente desempeño como alcaldesa, lo cual era de esperarse, su hija siempre tuvo potencial para grandes cosas. La noche en que llegó a Lima se enteró de accidente que había sufrido su hija y se atemorizó pues apenas la había encontrado después de tanto tiempo y ahora estaba a punto de perderla de nuevo, así que hizo algo arriesgado y se decidió a ir a visitarla.

Cora llegó al hospital justo en el momento en que Mary Margaret, Ruby y Quinn salían del hospital, debió esconderse detrás de un muro para que no la vieran y mucho menos la reconocieran. Entró en el momento perfecto justo como lo había planeado pues había cambio de turno y nadie le prestó mucha atención ni le hizo demasiadas preguntas acerca de dónde iba, ser una persona mayor también tenía sus ventajas. Cora sabía de antemano cual era la habitación de su hija gracias a la ayuda del detective privado que la había encontrado, su único obstáculo para ver a su hija era Emma Swan, pues si la mitad de la familia Swan estaba allí lo más probable es que la rubia aún siguiera allí. Cora encontró la habitación y justo como lo pensaba de allí salía Emma quien según la corta conversación que tuvo con una de las enfermeras que pasaba iba a tomarse un café.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Regina

Hija, tú también estás cansada y deberías ir a casa- le sugiere la morena- yo estoy bien y tanto tú como Emma deben descansar un poco, estás que te caes del sueño

No voy a negar que estoy cansada, pero tú eres mi madre y no te voy a dejar sola- dice Rachel con un bostezo

Eres igual de terca a Emma- dice Regina con una sonrisa

Quizá es algo que saque de ella- dice la chica y Regina respira profundo pues no había tenido un momento para hablar con Emma acerca de lo sucedido- de todas formas, tienes razón y mejor acompaño a Emma, un café no me vendría nada mal

Okay- dice morena- no se extrañen si me encuentran dormida, yo también estoy bastante cansada

Descansa mamá- dice Rachel con una sonrisa antes de acercase y darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre- buenas noches

Rachel sale de la habitación y revisa su celular, tenía un montón de llamadas y mensajes de sus amigos preguntándole como estaba su madre y como se sentía, pero decidió hacer caso omiso y tomarse aquel café

Rachel iba un poco distraída mirando su celular y de un momento a otro chocó con alguien

Qué pena, disculpe, estaba distraída- dice la chica

No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraída- dice Cora con una pequeña sonrisa

De verdad lo siento- dice Rachel

No te preocupes- dice Cora y cada quien sigue su camino

Cora se detiene un instante y volea a ver a la chica, tenía un rostro familiar pero lo más probable era que fueran ideas suyas

Las medicinas que estaba recibiendo actuaron rápido y en un par de minutos estaba en un profundo sueño

Cora ingresa a la habitación sin mayor problema y allí estaba su hija durmiendo

Regina, mamá está aquí para cuidarte- dice Cora y con suavidad acaricia su rostro

Cora no se queda más de 5 minutos pues teme ser descubierta por Emma antes de tiempo

Mientras tanto en la cafetería del hospital

Emma- dice Rachel y la alcanza

Hey, pensé que ibas a quedarte con tu mamá- dice la rubia

Sí, pero tú no eres la única que necesita un café – dice la chica – y mi mamá también está algo cansada, ya debe estar dormida

Ambas se sirven un poco de café y se sientan a hablar un momento

Rachel no sabe cómo sentirse aún hay emociones encontradas, pues han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y tener a Emma en frente sabiendo que es una de sus madres biológicas y que en realidad no la conoce

¿Cómo conociste a mi mamá? - pregunta con curiosidad

Nos conocemos desde niñas, fuimos juntas al colegio, pero en realidad no cruzábamos palabra más de lo necesario, todo cambio una vez empezamos la secundaria, yo me uní al grupo de soccer y obviamente tu madre estaba en el grupo de porristas como la capitana. Ambos grupos practicamos al mismo tiempo, yo pateé la pelota, pero lo hice muy mal y sin querer golpeé a Regina en la cabeza, la verdad me llevé u gran susto y salí corriendo a ayudarla y le pedí disculpas, había mucha gente alrededor pero tu madre se levantó de suelo y sólo dijo que le dolía la cabeza pero nada más, de todas formas me ofrecí a llevarla a enfermería para comprobar que no fuera nada grave y en el camino me dio "no sé qué haces en el equipo de fútbol si ni siquiera sabes patear una pelota"- sonríe Emma

Eso me molestó muchísimo- dice la rubia- la acompañé a la enfermería y al cerciorarme que todo estaba bien me fui y desde ese momento empezó una rivalidad entre nosotras, no nos podíamos ver sin sentir molestia y yo no entendía cuál era su problema si le había pedido disculpas. Las cosas siguieron así por un tiempo, recuerdo muy bien que faltando un par de semanas para salir de clases estamos jugando a lanzarnos cosas o comida, era como un ritual de despedida para el último día en el colegio y apunté directo a Hook pero se agachó y le di a Regina, creo que nunca la he visto tan furiosa como ese día, todos le temían, es la razón por la que le llamaban la reina Malvada, nadie sabía cómo reaccionaría tu madre cuando estaba enojada.

Regina me agarró a la fuerza y me metió en uno de los salones para evitar las miradas de los chismosos

_¿Qué carajos te pasa? - pregunta Regina- ¿Qué tienes contra mí?_

_No fue mi intención- dice la rubia_

_Ya estoy cansada de tus excusas baratas, me tienes harta- dice la morena_

_Ya te dije que no fue mi intención y no me la voy a pasar mi vida entera disculpándome- dice Emma_

_Tú no quieres un problema conmigo, Em-ma- dice Regina y la forma en que pronuncia su nombre hace temblar a la rubia_

_¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - poco a poco la arrincona contra una pared, pero Regina no se detiene y sigue insultándola_

¿Te aguantaste todo eso? - pregunta Rachel

No, sólo quería que se callara no sé qué pasaba por mi mente, pero en un impulso me acerqué y la besé, ella se sorprendió un poco pero también me besó, de repente se alejó de mí y salió de allí dejándome sola y muy confundida. Pasó una semana donde no nos hablábamos, pero no podíamos dejar de mirarnos, yo estaba deseosa de saber que pasaba entre las dos, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y me estaba enloqueciendo.

Un día me llego un anónimo pidiéndome que nos viéramos debajo de la grada después del entrenamiento, pero yo sabía que esa era su letra, era inconfundible, y recuerdo lo emocionada que estaba de verla poder hablar en privado con ella. Y allí estaba, hermosa en su uniforme de porrista pero nerviosa, como nunca la había visto.

_Hola- dice Emma con una sonrisa_

_Por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que pasó ente nosotras- dice Regina tan vulnerable como la rubia nunca la había visto_

_Ey, esto es sólo entre nosotras dos- dice Emma_

_Esto- señala la morena- no es nada_

_No digas que no fue nada- dice la rubia- tú también lo sentiste- respira profundo- yo no sé qué me pasa, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_Emma- interviene Regina al sentir que la rubia se acerca ella- ¿crees que no noto tus miradas?_

_Las notas porque tu también me miras- dice Emma a unos pocos centímetros de los labios de la morena quien no se resiste más y la besa con ternura_

_Démonos la oportunidad de conocernos ¿no te parece? - dice Emma contra sus labios y vuelve a besarla_

Desde allí empezó el mejor verano de mi vida- dice Emma- llegamos a conocernos realmente, como éramos sin necesidad de aparentar porque éramos sólo las dos viviendo nuestro amor, a escondidas, pero no menos valido. Regina me aceptó tal y como soy, sufrí para contarle la verdad, para decirle que era diferente pero poco a poco me estaba enamorando de ella y no quería que estuviera a mi lado sin que supiera todo sobre mi, y se lo confesé.

_Estás nerviosa Emma- dice Regina - ¿Qué pasa?_

_La rubia había planeado una cita para ambas, pero la nota intranquila y la morena ya conocía los cambios de humor de su novia_

_¿Em? - dice Regina y la observa tomar un poco de aire_

_Gina…yo- Regina se acerca y la toma de las manos_

_Me estás preocupando, ¿pasa algo grave?_

_Gina, yo soy diferente- dice la rubia_

_Por eso eres tan especial para mí- dice la morena e intenta besarla de nuevo_

_Preciosa no me refiero a eso- la interrumpe- soy diferente, mi cuerpo es diferente- le aclara- yo soy intersexual_

_¿Por eso estabas tan nerviosa? - pregunta la morena y Emma asiente_

_Yo te amo Emma- es la primera vez que Regina dice esas palabras, incluso antes que Emma_

_Gina…- dice la rubia totalmente sorprendida_

_Nunca había sentido lo que siento por ti… te amo y que seas intersexual no cambia mis sentimientos- dice Regina_

_Yo también te amo preciosa- dice Emma y la besa- tenía tanto miedo de perderte_

_No me pienso alejar de ti, ser intersexual sólo te hace más especial- dice Regina y le devuelve el beso, pasan el resto de la cita hablando de cómo se siente Emma al ser intersexual y las repercusiones que serlo ha tenido para su vida_

¿Te sientes diferente a las demás personas? - pregunta Rachel

Lo soy- dice Emma pero tengo gente a mi lado que me apoya y me quiere de manera incondicional

¿Imaginabas una vida con ella? - pregunta Rachel entendiendo lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces- ¿con hijos, una familia?

Aún lo hago- dice Emma con honestidad

Pasan un par de minutos y deciden regresar a la habitación con Regina, Emma se detiene pues le parece ver a alguien con un rostro familiar pero al mirar hacia el pasillo no hay nadie

* * *

Regina regresa a casa aún sigue algo adolorida, pero en una semana más debería volver a sus labores como alcaldesa. Emma la acompaña hasta su habitación y Rachel aprovecha para darse una ducha con eso les da, por fin, algo de tiempo a solas

Regina se recuesta en la cama y le pide a Emma que la acompañe

Ya estás en casa mi Amor- dice la rubia y le da un beso en la frente

Gracias por estar conmigo- dice la morena

Ya nada nos va a separar- dice Emma

Amor, no sé qué habría pasado si no intervienes en el hospital- dice Regina- no quiero decirle a Rachel que fue producto de… una… tú me entiendes

Y no se lo vamos a decir- dice la rubia con determinación- yo sé que no soy su madre biológica, pero puedo estar ahí para ella cuando me necesite, Rachel no tiene que saber nada de ese bastardo, ella tiene derecho a vivir una vida feliz y Daniel no merece ni siquiera ser recordado, eso es un riesgo- Emma temé que se descubra la verdad acerca de la desaparición de Daniel y Regina se vea negativamente envuelta en el hecho

Sólo abrázame Amor- dice Regina

Media hora después Rachel pasa para ver cómo sigue su madre y la encuentra durmiendo abrazada a Emma

En el apartamento de Emma

Ruby sale corriendo hacia el baño

¿Qué te pasa? - pregunta Quinn, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna sólo los sonidos de la chica vomitando

Fue algo que me cayó mal- dice Ruby

¿Segura? - dice la rubia pues nunca en su vida la había visto enferma

En el almuerzo

Las chicas se sientan a la mesa tal cual como se los indicó Mary Margaret y se disponen a comer, pero tan pronto Ruby siente el olor de la comida sale corriendo al baño

Ruby se siente mal desde esta mañana- dice Quinn

¿Desde esta mañana? - dice Mary- Ruby lleva al menos tres días vomitando, quizá está embarazada y no quiere comentárselo a Emma después de haber perdido un bebé con Regina

_Ruby no puede estar embarazada- es lo primero que piensa la rubia_

La noticia le quita el apetito de inmediato

Ruby regresa

Perdón, no me siento bien y no quiero comer para seguir vomitando- dice la chica- me voy a recostar para que se me quiten las náuseas y el mareo

Que te mejores- dice Mary- voy a estar pendiente de cualquier cosa que necesites

Quinn despierta después de haberse dado una pequeña siesta y encuentra a su madre en la sala hablando con Ruby

No creo que sea prudente, Regina apenas regresó a casa- dice Ruby

¿De qué hablan? - interviene Quinn

Tú mamá quiere ir a casa de Regina- dice Ruby

Déjala- dice Quinn sorprendiéndolas - quizás es la única forma de sacarte esa obsesión que tienes con Rachel- su madre no había hecho nada más que hacerle preguntas sobre la chica pues quería saber todo sobre su nieta, no la conoce mucho pero para todos es evidente que ya la adora

Es mi nieta y sólo quiero conocerla más, ya me he perdido 17 años de su vida- dice Mary Margaret- David también quiere conocer a su nieta- pues no lo había hecho y su trabajo como alguacil en StoryBrooke lo tenía bastante atareado y a pesar de sus planes para acompañar a su hija en un momento tan difícil debía cumplir con sus deberes

Y a además con eso regreso con Emma a casa- termina diciendo Mary

Sí, claro – dice Ruby poco convencida al igual que Quinn quien la observaba incrédula

¿Qué estás insinuando Ruby? - pregunta Mary en un tono no muy amigable

Sólo digo lo que es obvio, Emma no se ha separado de Regina desde el accidente y no creo que lo vaya a hacer ahora

Ya es hora de que mi hija regrese a su casa, ambas necesitan un poco de espacio- dice Mary

Más espacio después de 17 años, lo dudo mamá, Emma no se va a separar de Regina y lo sabes – dice Quinn- de todas formas, es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos

¿No me acompañan? - pregunta Mary

Yo pasó- dice Ruby

Y yo quiero una noche tranquila en casa- dice Quinn pues no tenía la menor intención de cruzarse con Rachel, no podía ni mirarla a los ojos de la vergüenza, aún no puede creer que había pensado en su TÍA de esa manera y lo peor era que sus sentimientos no se habían extinguido del todo, necesitaba sacársela de la cabeza, de la mente, por eso lo mejor era alejarse de ella, lo cual sería muy difícil ya que por la relación de Emma y Regina se imaginaba topándose con ella todo el tiempo

No importa, iré sola, no me perderé, es la casa más grande de la ciudad- dice Mary- regreso en un par de horas

Ven y preparamos algo de comer- sugiere Ruby

Quinn la observa irse a la cocina en una de las faldas más cortas que tenía y sí que recordaba esa falda, la rubia se mueve para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. La presencia de Ruby estaba removiendo cosas que creía enterradas por siempre, detalles que una vez la enamoraron. La rubia sabe que está confundida, que necesita sacarse a Rachel de la cabeza y su cercanía a Ruby no está ayudando para nada

Tú cocinas exquisito- dice Quinn unos 20 minutos después- deberías tener tu propio restaurante pues Ruby siempre trabajó con Granny

Ese el plan- dice Ruy- pero en StoryBrooke es un pueblo chico con mucha competencia quizá debería irme a otro lugar y probar suerte como siempre lo soñé

La rubia recuerda su plan de irse juntas a algún otro lugar donde pudieran vivir su amor libremente, ahora eso era sólo parte del pasado

Quinn- la llama Ruby al notarla distante- estás en otro lado- y toma su mano con ternura

La rubia retira su mano como si se quemara pues así se sentía

Lo siento, no debí- se disculpa Ruby- dijiste que necesitas espacio y te juro que voy a respetar tus deseos, siento haberme pasado de la raya

Es la primera vez que te disculpas tanto- dice Quinn con una sonrisa- pero no es por ti, yo … necesito alejarme, debería hacerlo y cada momento contigo…

No te preocupes, entiendo- dice Ruby- creo que lo mejor es que me vaya pronto, en un par de días regresaré a StoryBrooke y saldré de tu vida de una vez por todas, no voy a incomodarte mas

Ruby toma los platos de la mesa y los lleva a la cocina

No es necesario- dice Quinn

Sí lo es- dice Ruby y voltea verla

Yo sólo estoy intentando ser fuerte aquí- dice la rubia- apenas estoy rearmando mi corazón… después de ti

Sé que no debería decir esto- dice Ruby- pero te amo y quizá ese miedo que sientes, esa vulnerabilidad al tenerme cerca es porque alguna parte de ti aún me ama- la chica se acerca, Quinn observa sus labios y sin pensarlo la pega su cuerpo y la besa

Las chicas se dan varios besos cortos y pronto Ruby busca una sábana para cubrir sus cuerpos y que tengan más calor pues estaba lloviendo a cantaros y estaba helando

Ruby se ubica en el cuello y deja otros besos allí- Amor, estás pensativa ¿te arrepientes de lo que pasó?

No es eso- le asegura Quinn y se queda en silencio hasta que- … ¿por qué me dejaste? Te metiste con George y la verdad nunca entendí por qué, y ahora dices que me amas ¿a qué juegas? No sé cuál es tu juego conmigo

Mi Amor… yo tengo que decirte la verdad- dice Ruby

Las chicas se acomodan mejor para poder hablar. Quinn toma un poco de distancia y puede ver como se han hinchando un poco los labios de Ruby pues no hicieron más que besarse una y otra vez. Pero esta era la conversación que nunca habían tenido la que se merecían para darle un verdadero cierre a esa relación que le causó tanto daño. La rubia sabía que caer en un impulso y besar a Ruby no fue una de sus mejores decisiones, pero todavía sentía algo por ella pues la amó como nunca ha amado a nadie.

De qué hablas ¿cuál verdad? - pregunta Quinn y Ruby baja la mirada, respira profundo y se arma de valor para decirle lo que en realidad sucedió

David nos descubrió esa noche detrás del restaurante, él se enteró de nuestra relación- dice la chica y la rubia siente como si le cayera un baldado de agua pues la verdad no se esperaba que su padre estuviera envuelto en esto

Papá no me ha dicho nada absolutamente nada, sólo se preocupaba por saber dónde estaba eso era todo- dice Quinn- ¿Estás segura de que nos vio?

Ruby derrama un par de lágrimas sin querer y la rubia no recuerda haberla visto así- es por él que tú y yo no estamos juntas- es en ese momento que Quinn entiende la seriedad de este asunto- David me amenazó con mandarme a la cárcel si no me separaba de ti y que tú también ibas a sufrir las consecuencias

Mi papá no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso- dice la rubia

Lo hizo- asegura la chica- por eso intenté alejarme de ti y terminé nuestra relación, pero tú eras muy insistente y yo no iba a ser lo suficiente meten fuerte para decirte que no todo el tiempo y aquí es donde entra George en esta historia, lo besé porque sabía que tus nos verías juntos y te olvidarías de mi

No…-dice Quinn

Quinn … yo- dice la chica cada vez más destrozada- cuando me di cuenta del gran error que cometí ya era demasiado tarde, no sabía el daño tan grande que te había causado y lo peor fue verte metida en las drogas y el alcohol… porque yo te lancé allí, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de lo que pasó, de haberte dejado ir, por favor perdóname Mi Amor…

Debiste haberme dicho esto antes- dice la rubia- mira donde estamos ahora las coas pudieron haber sido totalmente diferentes, pero tú no confiaste en mí, te pudo más el miedo que nuestro amor

Tú eres menor de edad Quinn, tu padre es el alguacil y futuro alcalde de la ciudad, yo no hice esto solo por mí también lo hice por ti la única otra opción era fugarnos y yo sé que amas a tu familia y no quieres estar apartada de ellos. Aunque parezca estúpido yo sólo quería protegerte y hacerte feliz así tuviera que estar alejada de ti... porque tú eras lo mejor que había en mi vida- dice Ruby y ambas comparten un momento de silencio

Tú decidiste por las dos, yo no quería nada más que estar contigo- dice la rubia y llora recordando los momentos que pasó con Ruby, su amor por ella fue tan grande que la consumió por completo- ya no hay vuelta atrás… entre nosotras ya no hay nada- Quinn sale corriendo de allí, no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba confort y buscar refugio en la única persona que la entendería

Ruby ya no tiene dudas, está segura que perdió Quinn para siempre

* * *

Mientras tanto

Mary Margaret estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de Regina cuando recibe la llamada de su esposo

Hola mi príncipe Charming- dic Mary con una sonrisa pues ya extraña despertar a su lado y sentirlo cerca

Hola Muñeca- dice David- te tengo una muy buena noticia

Sí, ¿cuál? - le pregunta

Ya estoy en Lima, acaba de llegar al aeropuerto- le dice con alegría

De verdad, ya era hora Amor, pasó ahora mismo por ti- le dice y toma una desviación para ir por él

Aquí te espero, nos vemos pronto- dice David

Regina despierta al no sentir a Emma a su lado. Segundos después la rubia ingresa a la habitación y le da un te

Gracias Amor- dice la morena al terminarlo- ¿Hace mucho estás despierta?

Sólo unos minutos Preciosa, pero me encontré con Rachel en la cocina y en unos minutos vamos a ver una peli ¿te apuntas? - dice a la rubia

Claro, que sí- dic Regina y a pesar de todo es reconfortante saber que Emma y Rachel se están llevando bien haciendo un esfuerzo por conocerse más- ven aquí- añade

La morena también se acerca a su rubia y le da un beso que Emma recibe gustosa

Tú no quieres que salgamos de aquí ¿no? - dice la rubia contra sus labios y entre besos cortos- porque si me sigues besando así dudo mucho que eso pase

Te amo- dice Regina y la besa de nuevo

Ven- dice Emma con una sonrisa y con delicadeza la ayuda a levantarse de la cama- no dejemos a Rachel esperando

Rachel, Regina y Emma habían decido pasar un momento de relax y disfrutaban mientras comían popcorn y se reían de las tonterías de la película cómica que estaban viendo. Emma y Regina no lo habían notado, pero Rachel las observaba y sonreía al ver las sutiles caricias que se hacían, Rachel nunca había visto tan feliz a su madre como lo es ahora que esta con Emma

Todas salen de su trance cuando escuchan el sonido del timbre

Yo voy- dice Emma al ver lo cómodas que estaban su mujer y su nueva hija

¿Quién será? - Pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Emma abre la puerta y encentra su hermana completamente empapada y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

Emma- dice Quinn y sin importarle lo mojada que está la abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello- te necesito, Emma le devuelve el abrazo y se preocupa pues nunca había visto a su hermana así

Rachel y Regina alcanzan a escuchar la voz de Quinn y al ver la escena prefieren dejarlas a solas.

Amor, Rachel y yo vamos a terminar de ver la película arriba- dice Regina mientras suben. Rachel no sabe que decir pues es evidente que Quinn está mal. La rubia ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ellas estaban allí

OK- dice Emma y con un gesto de su rostro le agradece por entender

Ven- dice Emma y la lleva a unos de los cuartos de huéspedes, le pasa ropa seca y la obliga a cambiarse, una vez Quinn está lista decide que es el momento de hablar. Las se sientan al borde de la cama

Shhh ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué? Llegaste así - dice Emma intentado calmarla

No sé cómo decirte esto- dice la rubia menor pero se armar de valor y le cuenta todo a sus hermana quien la escucha sin interrumpirla y sin juzgarla

Emma- dice

¿Aún se aman? – preguntas Emma, está sorprendida y esto no era algo que se esperaba. Sabia del cambio drástico que hubo en su hermana y sospecha que ese era el motivo por el cual la habían enviado a acompañarla a Lima, pero era completamente ignorante de la profundidad de esa situación y tampoco podía creer que su padre hubiera amenazado con meterá su mejor amiga a la cárcel solo con el fin de separarla de su hermana. Ahora entiende las pequeñas pistas que Ruby le daba, su mejor amiga hablaba de amor y aun así no salía con nadie y eso era raro en ella, pero no lo hacía porque estaba enamorada de Quinn. Todo esto era una locura, pero iba a ser un apoyo para su hermana. Su familia necesitaba hablar de lo que estaba pasando

Es complicado- responde Quinn pues ahora no está muy segura de lo que siente- pero Ruby todavía está en mi corazón a pesar de lo que hizo, y de la influencia de papá que hizo todo por destruir mi felicidad- la rubia rompe en llanto de nuevo y Emma la consuela y escucha todo lo que su hermana quiere decir mientras sus emociones y sentimientos salen a la luz. Ambas se quedan dormidas tarde en la madrugada

* * *

Al día siguiente

Emma despierta y por el aroma que huele alguien está preparando el desayuno, grata es su sorpresa al ver que Regina y Rachel están en la cocina haciendo un rico desayuno

Buenos días- dice la rubia con una sonrisa para Rachel y un corto beso en los labios de su mujer

Buenos días- le responden

¿Cómo sigue Quinn? - Rachel no puede evitar preguntar

Está durmiendo y va necesitar algo de tiempo para estar bien- responde la rubia sin dar más detalles- fue una mala noche para ella

30 minutos después suena el timbre

David, Mary Margaret y Ruby aparecen en la mansión Mills

Ruby está igual o peor que Quinn, su padre trae cara de pocos amigos y su madre es totalmente ajena a lo que sucede con su hermana

Hola Emma ¿Cómo estás? - dice Mary se lanza a darle uno de sus abrazos de oso, su padre hace lo mismo y la saluda como si no la hubiera visto en años

Bien, mamá gracias por preguntar- dice Emma

¿Y Quinn? - dice David – Ruby nos dijo que estaría aquí contigo

Lo supuse- es lo único que dice Ruby pues no se atreve a mirar la cara de su mejor amiga pues conocía a Quinn y probable meten ya le habría contado todo a Emma

Supones bien- dice Emma de forma cortante

¿Y mi nieta? - die Mary Margaret emocionada y justo en ese momento aparecen Regina y Rachel avisándoles que había llegado justo a tiempo y el desayuno estaba listo

¡Tú debes ser Rachel? - dice David y Emma rueda los ojos pues su padre tiene la misma reacción que su madre

David abraza a Rachel y le dice- bienvenida a la familia, no sabes que gusto me da conocerte

Gracias, David- dice Rachel algo avergonzada, aunque ya sabía quiénes eran los integrantes de la familia Swan por fotos o por su descripción, pero justo allí nota a Ruby poniéndose unas gafas de sol para ocultar el rojo de sus ojos

David se aleja de Rachel, pero no deja de sonreír, él y Mary estaban encantados con la idea de ser abuelos

Quinn escucha ruido y se despierta a ver qué pasa

¿Qué haces aquí? - dice la rubia y por un momento Emma no sabe i se lo dice a Ruby o su padre, pero todo se aclara al ver esa de mirada de rencor hacia David

Vine a conocer a mi nieta a ver cómo estaban ustedes- dice David con una sonrisa que se esfuma al escuchar lo que dice su hija

O a interferir en la vida de los demás como te gusta hacerlo- dice Quinn y todos voltean a verla después de esa sorpresiva intervención

Quinn- le advierte David en un tono que no da lugar a discusiones

¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? - interviene Mary al percatarse de la tensión - ¡por qué le hablas así a tu padre? - en ese momento es claro que David, Quinn Ruby y Emma son los únicos que saben lo que pasa

¡Alguien hable ya! - exige Mary y Emma recuerda ese lado aguerrido de su madre

Ya basta de engaños y mentiras ¿no? - dice Quinn

Regina y Rachel se limitan a observar la escena ante sus ojos

Q- le sugiere Ruby lo le eches más leña al fuego

Red, ven a mi lado- dice Quinn y Ruby entiende su necesidad, hace mucho que la rubia no la llama por su apodo

Ruby se acerca a Quinn, pero David interviene- ¡te quiero lejos de mi hija!

La tensión aumenta y Emma susurra- Mierda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Pronto reaparecerá Cora
> 
> Déjenme saber sus opiniones a través de un comentario.
> 
> Besos y Abrazos
> 
> Jostin217


	8. Vuelve a Mí

_Quinn escucha ruido y se despierta a ver qué pasa_

_¿Qué haces aquí? - dice la rubia y por un momento Emma no sabe si se lo dice a Ruby o su padre, pero todo se aclara al ver esa de mirada de rencor hacia David_

_Vine a conocer a mi nieta a ver cómo estaban ustedes- dice David con una sonrisa que se esfuma al escuchar lo que dice su hija_

_O a interferir en la vida de los demás como te gusta hacerlo- dice Quinn y todos voltean a verla después de esa sorpresiva intervención_

_Quinn- le advierte David en un tono que no da lugar a discusiones_

_¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? - interviene Mary al percatarse de la tensión - ¡por qué le hablas así a tu padre? - en ese momento es claro que David, Quinn Ruby y Emma son los únicos que saben lo que pasa_

_¡Alguien hable ya! - exige Mary y Emma recuerda ese lado aguerrido de su madre_

_Ya basta de engaños y mentiras ¿no? - dice Quinn_

_Regina y Rachel se limitan a observar la escena ante sus ojos_

_Q- le sugiere Ruby -no le eches más leña al fuego_

_Red, ven a mi lado- dice Quinn y Ruby entiende su necesidad, hace mucho que la rubia no la llama por su apodo_

_Ruby se acerca a Quinn, pero David interviene- ¡te quiero lejos de mi hija!_

_La tensión aumenta y Emma susurra- Mierda_

* * *

Estoy harta de tus amenazas David- dice Ruby y Emma nota un cambio en la chica al parecer el estar al lado de Quinn le daba más confianza- me cansé

David y Ruby tenían una batalla de miradas y Mary Margaret aun no comprendía que era lo que sucedía y en especial el comportamiento de su marido hacia Ruby

Creo que lo mejor es que los dejemos solos- dice Regina y por un momento rompe la tensión- vamos a desayunar Rach, por supuesto todos están invitados

Mi Amor no- interviene Emma al verla a punto de irse hacia la cocina con Rachel- es tu casa, mi familia no debería estar discutiendo porque no es el lugar ni el momento

Por favor discúlpennos- dice Mary- Emma tiene razón, es obvio que debemos hablar de algunas cosas y esta no es la mejor ocasión

No pienso compartir la mesa con él- advierte Quinn y sorprende a todos los presentes- en este momento no soporto su presencia

Emma ve a desayunar con tu padre y tu familia mientras yo hablo con Quinn y Ruby- die Mary en un tono que no da lugar a discusiones y que era poco frecuente en ella

Mamá- dice Emma

Vete, yo me encargo de lo demás- dice Mary y su hija mayor y su esposo salen de compañía de Regina y Rachel

No creas todo lo que Ruby te dice- dice David mientras se aleja

No quiero hablar mamá- dice Quinn

Pero yo sí, entiende que no te estoy pidiendo un favor te estoy dando una orden Quinn- dice Mary

Las chicas se sientan frente a Mary y ninguna sabe por dónde empezar

Alguna de ustedes me va decir lo que sucede o debo enterarme por tu padre- dice Mary

Mamá- dice Quinn mientras piensa en una forma delicada de darle toda la información a su madre pero Ruby se le adelanta y prefiere ser bastante directa y sin rodeos

Quinn y yo tuvimos una relación… romántica por al menos seis meses- dice la chica

¿Es eso cierto, Quinn? - pregunta Mary y hace un gran esfuerzo por no expresar ningún tipo de juicio con sus palabras o en su rostro porque eso es lo que su hija menos necesita en este momento

Nos enamoramos mamá- explica Quinn- intentamos luchar contra lo que sentíamos, pero más grande que nosotras y yo simplemente no podía, ni quería dejar de amarla porque en ese momento Ruby era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida

A Red le duele el uso del tiempo pasado, quizás eso serviría para aclarar sus sentimientos y empezar a sacar a Quinn de su corazón. Ruby aún no entendía como se había enamorado tanto de la rubia, nunca en su vida se había sentido así y al parecer todo ya estaba perdido, quizá fue un amor alocado, fuera de lo convencional e imprudente, pero lo daría todo por volver con Quinn

Entiendo que en este momento no están juntas, lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver mi esposo en todo esto- cuestiona Mary

David se enteró de mi relación con Quinn y amenazó con enviarme a la cárcel, él quería que me alejara de Quinn a toda costa y lo logró porque fui una cobarde y no luché por lo que más amaba- confiesa Ruby- No me voy a cansar de pedirle perdón a Quinn por todo lo que la hice sufrir, por todo lo que pasó cuando rompimos

Yo debí ser más inteligente y no tomar como una loca o consumir otras sustancias- dice algo avergonzada- esas fueron mis decisiones y por lo tanto mi responsabilidad, no tomé bien el que tú me dejaras- dice la rubia- hubiera preferido que mi padre me hubiera encarado a saber lo que hizo para separarnos, sé que cada uno de nosotros tiene algo de responsabilidad en todo lo ocurrido, pero…

Teníamos miedo- continua Ruby- de no ser aceptadas, de que intentaran separarnos. Estamos en nuestra burbuja de amor y en realidad yo no quería perder la relación que habíamos construido- la rubia toma su mano para darle fortaleza, pues es ella quien la entiende mejor que nadie

Anoche Ruby me contó sobre la verdadera razón de nuestro rompimiento y la intervención de mi pare en todo esto. Yo sé que en algún momento tengo que hablar con él pero en esto momento no tolero su presencia, necesito algo de tiempo y confío en que me lo darás- dice Quinn

No sé ni siquiera que decirles- reconoce Mary- no creo que sea positivo hablar de lo que hubiera podido pasar, pero no quiero que duden de lo importante que ustedes son para mí. Ruby, tu eres como una hija para mi yo te vi crecer al lado de Emma y sé que en el corazón no se manda, todos los miembros de nuestra familia son un claro de ejemplo de ello, pero también entiendo la posición de tu padre, eres su niña consentida, Ruby casi te dobla la edad y también es parte de la familia, yo también tengo mis reservas, pero eso no es lo importante. No quiero que tomen decisiones impulsivas y apresuradas, Quinn nosotros somos tu familia y siempre te vamos apoyar, pero tú también confía en nosotros

Como lo va a hacer cuando mi propio padre está en mi contra- dice Quinn

Cariño- dice Mary

Sólo dame tiempo- dice Quinn

Está bien pero no por eso debe distanciarte de todos, estamos rearmando nuestra familia y estar juntos, conocernos más, nos hace mucho más fuertes- dice Mary

Okay, voy a desayunar con todos, pero no te prometo nada- dice la rubia

Es un comienzo- dice Mary

* * *

Las tres se dirigen a cocina donde David se distrae un poco de lo que sucede sabiendo un poco más acerca de su nieta. Todos las voltean a ver, para nadie pasa desapercibido que Ruby y Quinn aún están tomadas de la mano

Con la mirada Mary le advierte a su esposo que aún tienen una conversación pendiente y que este no es el momento para hablar más del tema ni armar otra escena

Rachel y Quinn sostienen miradas, la rubia intenta descifrar que es lo que morena piensa, pero se rinde y le quita la mirada, Quinn se sentía expuesta, temía que Rachel la viera de forma diferente pues después de todo lo sucedido. Hubo un omento en el que fueron amigas antes que la rubia lo arruinara besándola y la vida le dijera que son parientes, había muchos obstáculos en su camino y ahora la rubia debería comportarse como su tía y pedirle una verdadera disculpa por lo sucedido

Por debajo de la mesa Ruby acariciaba la mano de Quinn y la rubia se sentía mucho mejor, Red voltea a verla y le regala una leve sonrisa, es en momentos como estos en lo que reconoce su debilidad por esta mujer, Ruby seguía siendo un capítulo sin cerrar

El desayuno fue un poco incómodo como era de esperarse, pero no hubo ningún otro altercado. Mary y David estaban concentrados en Rachel y aprovecharon el momento para saber un poco más acera de su nieta y así calmar los ánimos. Una media hora después Emma decide que es tiempo de hablar con su mejor amiga y aclarar algunas cosas que no entiende

Ruby- dice Emma para todos es claro que es lo que la rubia quiere

Emma se dirige hasta el estudio de la mansión con su amiga

Emma antes de que digas cualquier cosa…- empieza Ruby pero es interrumpida

Estoy decepcionada y furiosa- dice la rubia- eres mi mejor amiga, a quién le he confiado todo lo que me pasa, mis miedos e inseguridades, además de Regina y yo, tú eras la única que sabía de nuestra relación por eso no entiendo por qué no pudiste confiar en mí, decirme lo que te pasaba con Quinn, ella es mi hermana y la voy apoyar sin importar lo que pase

¿Crees que no lo intenté? - dice Ruby- quise decírtelo tantas veces pero era muy arriesgado, mi relación con Quinn nació y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más profundo, yo nunca creí que me enamoraría y mucho menos de Quinn, fue una sorpresa para ambas y no pudimos ni quisimos frenar lo que sentíamos- la chica se acerca a la rubia- Emma lamento no haber tenido el valor de hablar contigo de esto antes pero pensaba que perdería tu amistad y que tu familia me apartaría de Quinn, lo cual no es muy diferente de la realidad

No estoy de acuerdo con las acciones de mi padre, pero eso no justifica tus acciones- dice Emma- Quinn llegó anoche destrozada, pero se decidió a contarme la verdad y no entiendo cómo pudiste engañarla con el imbécil de George

Tuve que hacerlo- dice Ruby- cuando David me amenazó entendí que Quinn tendría que decidir entre su familia y yo, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. La dos salimos lastimadas de esta relación, pero Quinn está destrozada y yo fui la culpable. Es por eso que ella está aquí en Lima, para alejarla de mí y de todo lo malo de StoryBrooke

Eyy- dice Emma al ver que su mejor amiga empieza a llorar

Yo… yo todavía la amo- dice Ruby – es estúpido en verdad, porque pensé que el tiempo eliminaría todos estos sentimientos y yo lo arruiné todo, arruiné todo lo bueno que teníamos, a veces quisiera volver a esa época donde Quinn y yo sólo éramos amigas y nos divertíamos

Yo no soy a indicada para hablar de relaciones, tú me conoces muy bien y sabes que nunca superé lo que pasó con Regina- dice la rubia- en realidad no sé qué vaya a pasar entre Quinn y tú, sólo el tiempo lo dirá, pero por favor ya no más mentiras ni engaños, Quinn no fue la única que se sintió lastimada

Lo siento Emma, tú eres mi mejor amiga y no quise traicionar tu confianza- dice Ruby- en realidad no quise hacerlo, te debo una disculpa

Mejor vamos a la sala todos deben estar preocupados y esperándonos- dice Emma, pero la chica la detiene

¿Estamos bien? - pregunta Ruby- Tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí

Ven acá- dice Emma y le da un abrazo y ambas sonríen- dónde le vuelvas a hacer daño a mi hermanita, te mato y no van a encontrar el cuerpo- Ruby se separa del abrazo algo asustada- estás advertida- continua la rubia mientras va saliendo del estudio

* * *

Mi Amor- dice Emma y abraza a Regina por los hombros

Veo que tu relación con mi hija es oficial- dice David

Sí, Regina es mi novia- dice Emma, aunque en realidad no lo habían expresado en esos términos, pero para todos el avance en su relación era obvio

Ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza- continua David

Emma abre los ojos como platos indicándole a su padre que no hable más acerca del asunto

Regina no comenta nada simplemente levanta una de sus cejas y ve a su rubia un par de segundos en señal de pregunta

Después lo hablamos Amor- le dice Emma al oído

Quinn mantiene su distancia en compañía de Ruby y al notar esto Emma pronto las acompaña mientras sus padres se despiden de Rachel y Regina

Regina- dice Mary esperanzada- queremos invitar a Rachel a pasar la tarde con nosotros, digo si no te molesta

En realidad, esa es una decisión de mi hija- dice Regina pues no quiere obligarla a hacer nada que no quiera

Sí, por qué no – dice Rachel quien también necesita distraer su mente de todo lo que está pasando en relación a Quinn

Okay- dice David emocionado, entonces pasamos por ti en la tarde

Nos vemos pronto- dice Mary y procede a despedirse de sus hijas pues David decide respetar los deseos de Quinn y darle un poco de espacio para calmarse y hablar con ella cuando su hija así lo decida

Emma yo vine aquí con toda la intención de que volvieras a casa- dice Mary Margaret

Mamá- dice Emma pero es interrumpida

Pero poco a poco entiendo que esta es tu nueva casa, tú nuevo hogar- continua Mary quien observando a Regina y Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa

En realidad no vivo aquí- dice Emma observando su padre despedirse de Regina y Rachel- pero no me quiero despegar de ella… de ellas, las amo

Entiendo- dice Mary- es difícil ver a tus hijas haciendo su vida, creciendo, pero me acostumbraré- observa David- nos acostumbraremos

¿Vienen con nosotros? - le pregunta Mary a Quinn y Ruby

No- dice la pequeña rubia sorprendiendo a todas- Ruby y yo necesitamos hablar

Okay- dice Mary con algo de prevención, pero intenta ocultarlo de todos modos, su hija le pidió tiempo y se lo va a dar- nos vemos después en casa

Emma, préstame ropa- dice Quinn- voy a cambiarme y nos vamos- le dice a Ruby

30 minutos después Quinn y Ruby toman un taxi

¿Qué fue todo eso? - pregunta Regina al verlas irse

Mi loca familia- responde la rubia y se toma su tiempo para explicar lo sucedido

Rachel tiene más información de la que quisiera saber y decide que lo mejor es tomar un poco de aire fresco y cambiar de ambiente

¿Mamá, te molesta si voy un rato con Kurt y Mercedes? - pregunta la chica

No te preocupes, hace un tiempo que no los ves y es bueno que te distraigas- dice su madre- sólo recuerda que esta tarde vas a ver a Mary Margaret y David

Mis abuelos- dice Rachel

Sí- dice Emma con toda la convicción posible

* * *

¿A dónde vamos? - pregunta Ruby pues está recién llegada a Lima y no conoce muy bien la ciudad

Ya estamos a punto de llegar, es un lugar hermoso- dice la rubia

¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - pregunta Red una vez se bajan del taxi

No sé- admite la rubia- no quería estar con ellos, en este momento sólo me siento cómoda contigo

Han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo- dice Ruby- debe ser asfixiante

Si mi papá no se hubiera entrometido aun seguiríamos viéndonos en secreto- comenta la rubia- quizá todo esto sirvió para algo

El mundo es muy grande Quinn, supongo que salir de Lima amplió tus horizontes y te sirvió para ver que sólo fui un ave de paso en tu camino- dice Ruby

No sé si algún día podré amar a alguien como te amé a ti- se confiesa la rubia y la ve a los ojos

Créeme, sé muy bien lo que se siente- dice Ruby con una sonrisa- sólo que yo aún te amo

Yo ya no sé definir lo que siento, estoy muy confundida- dice la rubia- quiero rehacer mi vida, pero dejarte ir no ha sido fácil … como ves no lo he logrado, lo intenté, de verdad, lanzarme con alguien más pero es inútil y ahora no tiene sentido

¿Hubo alguien más? - pregunta Red aunque está aterrada de la respuesta

Ya no hay y eso lo que importa- dice Quinn y se acerca cada vez más a ella- no sé si voy a cometer un error pero…

Red sabe que la rubia observa sus labios pero aun así se sorprende cuando siente los labios de Quinn junto a los suyos en un beso corto pero prometedor

No creí que algún día me volvieras a besar- dice Ruby y abraza a Quinn por el cuello

No me dejes pensar…quizás me arrepiento- dice Quinn con una sonrisa, una genuina que le hizo recordar tiempo más felices

Pensar no es de nuestras habilidades más fuertes- dice Red y la besa de nuevo, pronto siente a la rubia tomándola de la cintura para tenerla más cerca

Ruby se desprende del beso y los labios de Quinn persiguen los suyos

Vuelve a mí- dice Red, la rubia no piensa, mucho menos cuando Red la besa, en el doble sentido de esas palabras y la besa con desenfreno

* * *

¿Estás bien? - pregunta Regina

Sí, claro- dice Emma- sólo no esperaba enterarme de esto, no sabía ni tenía idea de la magnitud de los problemas de comportamiento de Quinn, todos notamos algo diferente pero no prestamos la suficiente atención. Menos mal las cosas no pasaron a mayores, es mi hermana y no estuve atenta a lo que le sucedía, debí apoyarla, de hecho, debí saber que algo pasaba entre ella pero estaba demasiado ocupada conmigo misma para notarlo

Ey, no te des tantos golpes de pecho, ahora sabes que está sucediendo y vas a estar mucho más alerta, Quinn y Ruby son importantes en tu vida y yo sé qué harías lo que fuera necesario por verlas felices, juntas o no- dice Regina

La rubia se decide a darle un corto beso en los labios que poco a poco se va intensificando hasta que la morena queda recostada en el sofá con Emma sutilmente encima de ella. Regina mueve su cuerpo y le insinúa que la quiere completamente encima de ella

Amor- dice Emma entre besos- ¿estás segura? No quiero lastimarte

Estoy mucho mejor- le responde- además me muero por ser tuya otra vez

La rubia la complace y sus cuerpos se mueven en sincronía. El desenfreno se apodera de ella y la pasión las domina. Emma no puede creer como Regina la besa y con tan sólo un par de minutos más la rubia estaba bastante excitada, lista para darle faena a su mujer y demostrarle lo mucho que la ama

Vamos a la cama- dice Regina entre besos

La rubia no lo piensa dos veces y alza a la morena al estilo de los recién casados y la lleva a la habitación

Emma se toma su tiempo desvistiéndola y se dedica a darle placer al cuerpo de la morena con su lengua

La morena apenas si recupera del subidón de uno de los mejores orgasmos que le ha tenido en su vida cuando siente a su novia encima de ella besándola intensamente y con toda la intensión de hacerla suya de nuevo

Espera- dice Regina sin aliento

Necesitas más tiempo Amor- dice Emma mirándola a los ojos y luciendo bastante satisfecha con el desempeño de su lengua

La morena le quita la sonrisa con un beso corto- ponte un condón

¿Qué? No- se queja la rubia y hace puchero- ¿para qué?

Amor- dice Regina con obviedad

Tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta sentirte así, mucho más cuando- Emma hace un movimiento provocativo con su cuerpo y Regina se muerde los labios- me corro dentro de ti

Yo sé, yo sé- dice la morena y acaricia su rostro- pero quiero que la próxima vez que me embaraces lo planeemos, que nos demos el tiempo de reconectar y tener nuestra familia

La rubia la observa como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo del mundo- una familia ¿quieres que tengamos un hijo?

Claro que quiero mi Amor- dice Regina con una sonrisa- sólo quiero que nos demos un tiempo para nosotras, para reconectarnos antes de dar un paso tan importante, sólo después de lo que pasó no estoy lista aún

Okay- dice Emma entendiendo el punto de vista de su mujer y dándole otro beso- lo que tú digas mi Amor

De todas formas, es algo temporal mientras vamos al médico y consultamos cuál es la mejor opción- dice Regina

Pero yo no tengo condones aquí- se lamenta Emma pues su erección no daba espera

Yo sí…o mejor dicho Rachel- dice Regina pero la rubia la observa con confusión y se explica- hace poco tuve "la charla" con Rachel y le di algunas opciones decidimos que lo mejor era tener algunos condones, se los conseguí pero con todo lo que pasó no se los pude entregar, debe haber un paquete en ese cajón- le señala

La rubia se levanta sin muchas ganas de dejar de sentir el calor del cuerpo de Regina, encuentra los condones, saca uno y deja los demás cerca, estaba a punto de ponérselo cuando escucha en la voz más sexy posible- ven acá, yo te lo pongo

La rubia sonríe y complace a su mujer

Una hora después

Emma despierta y se pone sus bóxer grises y una camisilla blanca, va hasta la cocina y prepara unas ricas onces para las dos y así despertar a su morena con un agradable sorpresa

Mi Amor- dice la rubia mientras deja algunos besos en su cuerpo

Ummm- dice Regina

Despierta preciosa te hice una onces muy ricas- dice la rubia y pronto recibe un beso

Huele delicioso- dice la morena- gracias

Sólo lo mejor para ti- dice Emma

Pensé que eso ya me lo habías dado- dice la morena con una sonrisa picara

No empieces Gina- dice Emma observando el sensual cuerpo de su mujer

Las chicas se alimentan entre besos y caricias, disfrutando el momento pues ya les hacía falta estar así

Una vez terminan de comer

Vamos a darnos una ducha- dice Regina

¿Una ducha normal o una ducha sexy? - pregunta la rubia de forma sugestiva

Cuando una ducha con nosotras dos juntas ha sido normal- dice la morena y sin más se levanta de la cama y toma otro de los condones

Sí- celebra Emma y va tras ella

Minutos después Regina y Emma salen del baño desnudas y abrazadas en su idilio de amor

Ya te había dicho hoy que te amo- dice Regina

Lo gritaste una que otra vez, pero es bueno escucharlo de nuevo- dice la rubia y le da otro beso- yo también te amo, Mi Reina

Las chicas se visten y se preparan para el regreso de Rachel y así poder almorzar juntas antes de su salida con los Swan

Ambas se sorprenden al escuchar el timbre pues sabían que Rachel tenía llaves

¿Esperas visitas? - pregunta Emma

No, hoy es nuestro día en familia- dice Regina

Yo voy a ver quién es- se ofrece la rubia y grande es su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Cora Mills

No- dice Emma- intentando no dejarla pasar

Regina es mi hija- le dice Cora con un tono de superioridad – y ni tú ni nadie va a impedir que la vea

¡Mamá! - dice Regina quien le escuchar los gritos decide ver qué pasa

Hola querida- dice Cora con una sonrisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjenme saber sus opiniones a través de las reviews.
> 
> Besos y Abrazos ;)
> 
> Jostin217

**Author's Note:**

> NA: Las Faberry aparecieran en el próximo capitulo.Espero que les guste esta historia.
> 
> Besos y Abrazos


End file.
